Alternate Love
by blue fire2
Summary: To all who read this...here you go *All Chapters Up* Now that Marron is, what will Mirai Trunks do? R
1. Getting Acquainted

*A/N- the Trunks in the dimension she goes to in this story is who we know as Miari Trunks but he's not from that same dimension, so things ended up a little different*  
  
disclaimer.(this goes for all of the up coming chapters too) I don't own DBZ/GT so don't sue or what ever you might think you should do.  
  
1 Chapter 1: Getting Acquainted  
  
She followed him back toward the Capsule Corp Building. She looked around as they flew, only to see that everything was rubble, although they had started to rebuild.  
  
"Who did this?" she whispered.  
  
"The androids." Trunks replied.  
  
Marron heard great pain behind his words, so didn't question any farther.  
  
When they reached C.C., he introduced her to his mom. Marron smiled warmly remembering what the other Bulma had done for her. They talked as the rest of the group assembled. She was welcomed by everyone, all eager to hear of her stories and why she had come to this dimension.  
  
She saw Videl but neither Pan nor Gohan.  
  
"Where's Gohan?" she asked innocently. *Surely he was able to defeat the androids*  
  
Videl began to cry. Trunks looked at her and asked her to tell about the world she came from and why she had come to this one.  
  
Marron took a deep breath then began to explain about her love with Trunks, how he had betrayed her and how he didn't want anything to do with her. How he was the one that forced her to come to this dimension by drugging her, putting her in the dimension breacher, plugging in the coordinates and letting her go.  
  
When she stopped, she realized how in-depth everyone was with what she had to say. She saw many familiar faces, but that also many were missing. She assumed that they had died fighting the androids. Krillin, Videl, Yamcha, Tien, Chi Chi, Bulma and Trunks were all that she recognized. Her heart went out to all of the lost. Latched onto Krillin stood a perky brunette, who kept glaring at Marron.  
  
"May I know what is wrong?" Marron asked after receiving several nasty scowls.  
  
Before the woman got a chance to answer, Yamcha butted in. "You look like someone I know, but I can't put my finger on who."  
  
Marron almost felt ashamed of her heritage. Her mother in this dimension was dead, but not before taking 5 of the best warriors she knew of with her. She looked over at Trunks.  
  
"Well you should know her father. It's Krillin." He stated.  
  
Everyone looked at her and began commenting on how they should have noticed it before.  
  
"What about her mother? Is she Mindy?" Chi Chi questioned.  
  
"Well, no," Trunks looked over at the new comer and cleared his throat, "her mother is 18."  
  
A horrified gasp escaped from nearly everyone's mouth.  
  
"You're the daughter of an android?" Bulma asked in half fear, half amazement.  
  
Marron swallowed hard and nodded.  
  
"She's gunna kill us all..." Chi Chi shrieked as she fainted.  
  
Marron bit her lip to keep from crying. *Brand new here and I am already hated*  
  
She jumped as a hand gently fell on her shoulder. She turned only to see Krillin looking hard into her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, you can stay with us tonight."  
  
Marron smiled. "Thanks."  
  
"What?! Are you crazy?! I am not letting her step one foot inside my house!! I don't want that killer's child anywhere near me. I WON'T STAND FOR IT!" Mindy screamed.  
  
Bulma grabbed Marron's arm and pulled her into the kitchen. "I am sure you are very hungry."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"What would you like to eat then?"  
  
"I would really like.a peanut butter and jelly sandwich."  
  
Bulma looked at her and smiled. After hand making the sandwich, she sat down and watched Marron eat it.  
  
"You can stay with me and Trunks while you are here if you would like to. It's been a while since we've had company and I am sure Trunks would be glad to see a new face around here. I know I am. Oh and just so you know, Mindy really is a sweetie. She's just a lot like Chi Chi. Which isn't really a bad thing, just..well, you know what I mean."  
  
Marron laughed. "I guess Chi Chi is Chi Chi, no matter where you go."  
  
Bulma smiled and nodded.  
  
"And thank you. I would love to stay with you and Trunks tonight. Your face and Trunks' face are both very comforting to me. Why Trunks' after what he did?? I don't know but it is, I guess because I still had feelings for him."  
  
Bulma smiled. "I know what you mean. It is always nice to have a familiar face welcome you to a new place."  
  
"Well Trunks wasn't very welcoming. He tried to kill me because I looked like my mom."  
  
"Sorry about that. You do look a lot like your mother and might I add that is a good thing because she was a very beautiful woman. He just doesn't want to lose something he has worked so hard to save."  
  
"I know how he feels." Marron emptied her pockets onto the table. A couple crumpled pictures, a box of capsules, a piece of gum, and a set of keys slid across it's polished surface. "That's what remains of my old life."  
  
"Well we would love to have you stay and start a new life with us. We'll watch over you. We may not have much in the line of warriors, but we do have technology."  
  
Marron giggled. "I can fight to some degree. With a little practice is should be pretty strong."  
  
"I am sure Trunks would love to help you-"  
  
"Help with what?" Trunks interrupted, entering the kitchen and pulling up a chair.  
  
Bulma looked at her son and Marron. "I'll leave you 2 alone now." Then she left to go talk to her friends.  
  
Trunks looked at her. "I won't ask."  
  
"I don't know why not. She just thought you might like to spar with me."  
  
Trunks' eyes lit up. "You fight?!"  
  
Marron gave him that 'why-do-you-look-surprised' look.  
  
He blushed. "Sorry, it's just the only female I ever fought was an android- " he hit his forehead, "Who was your mother so of course you should be able to fight."  
  
Marron couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Do you wanna fight after you are done eating?"  
  
She looked down at the clothes she had on. "This is all I have to wear."  
  
"Good, that means mom gets to go shopping."  
  
"Shopping?" Bulma chirped.  
  
"Marron needs some new clothes if she is staying with us."  
  
Bulma's eyes began to shine. "Come on, lets go."  
  
Marron stood up and smiled, "Trunks, you too??"  
  
He shook his head. "No no, you 2 go on, I am fine right here." he said patting the table.  
  
Bulma laughed, "He's never been big on shopping."  
  
"Neither was my Trunks."  
  
Trunks smirked at the 2 as they left the house. "Mom has found a new friend." 


	2. Identification

Chapter 2: Identification  
  
"So how is it that you are the daughter of a creature that destroyed the world? It doesn't seem possible."  
  
"Well my dad fell in love with my mom when she was "evil". After an odd series of events, the birds and the bees came into play and I was born. Course mom became good too."  
  
"Ahhh."  
  
"But she didn't really change. She is still very strict and stuff...and probably worried to death about me. She was really fun to talk to and tell secrets to and all that good stuff."  
  
"So she still liked to shop?"  
  
"More than most people would guess."  
  
Bulma smiled as the 2 headed out to the car. As they loaded up, a cameraman and news anchor ran up to Bulma but kept a wary eye on the blonde sitting next to her.  
  
"Mrs. Briefs, how is it that you are so calm around the creature that destroyed millions of dollars of property and took so many thousands of lives?"  
  
Bulma looked dead into the camera. "She is my friend, Marron, who has traveled many hundreds of miles to visit and has gone through just as much pain as the rest of us. I do not appreciate you treating her like a hostile animal. And let this serve as a warning to all the other news broadcasters, treat her like this and I will personally have my son blow up you building. " And with that, she pushed the cameraman and anchor away and drove off.  
  
*****  
  
Trunks stretched out on his bed and looked at one of the pictures Marron had brought with her. He saw many familiar fighters along with a proud tomboy in-between Gohan and Videl and a young version of his mom with Marron, and that dimensions Trunks and Goten.  
  
"God Goten...why did you have to go out and try to take him on by yourself." Trunks was fuming while trying to hold back unshed tears. "It's so hard to have the weight of the world on your shoulders." He wiped away a tear that had managed to get away and took a couple deep breaths. "Well you missed quite a show. Krillin's daughter from another time-line is here. She wants to stay with us. Man is she pretty and she can fight too." Trunks laughed. "When your mom heard 18 was her mother, she thought she was sent here to kill us and told us all. Not even Mindy wants to be around her. I don't understand why."  
  
Listening to what should have been silence, he heard his mom's car pull in the driveway. He sat up and could have sworn he saw his lost friend in the mirror. He smiled and saluted him, then got up and ran down to the women.  
  
He was astonished at how few bags they returned with.  
  
"Where are the rest of them?" Trunks asked, looking around the car.  
  
Bulma frowned, "There aren't anymore. She wouldn't let me buy her anything that looked good on her."  
  
Trunks looked at the blonde who was carrying a bag towards the house and chased after her. "Hey ready to fight?" he asked happy as a small child who just received a new toy.  
  
Marron turned around with tears running down her face.  
  
Trunks felt like he had just be punched in the gut. "What's wrong?" he asked tenderly.  
  
Marron snuffled, then ran into the bathroom.  
  
Trunks looked up at his mom. "What did I do?"  
  
She walked over to her son and hugged him. "She just started thinking about what she left. Give her a couple of minutes and she'll be fine." Bulma looked into his eyes. "But promise you won't let her push herself too hard. She is a very strong woman."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Good. Now go get changed, I'll show her to her room." She said, giving her son a light push.  
  
As the door closed, Bulma looked up at the sky. "Thank you Dende for sending her to us. She is just what we needed."  
  
*****  
  
"This look suitable?"  
  
Marron landed and looked around. A few scattered trees, all dirt with a couple of boulders here and there. She got down in fighting stance and Trunks followed suit. They sat there for a few minutes then Trunks attacked. He punched, she dodged then he tried to roundhouse her but she blocked and grabbed his leg and threw him up in the air. She watched his face for his next action. He shot down billions of blasts at her. After a few minutes of this, he stopped and let the dust settle. She was gone, her ki was no-where. He flew down to the crater, picked up the burning piece of her training cloth and put out the flames. "Crap, this is the deepest shit I have been in for a while."  
  
He then heard a light giggle behind him. He turned and saw a foot flying at his head. He effortlessly caught it and knocked her other foot out from under her. Marron agilely placed both hands on the ground, did a summer- sault and fired 2 strong yet rather slow moving blasts at Trunks: one at the head, the other at the feet. Trunks smirked and got ready to block. Marron's smile went wide as he got ready to block the attacks, then she began to laugh when his smirk faded and confusion replaced it. The blasts had disappeared. He looked around, trying to sense the energy balls.  
  
"Where are they?" he growled, only glancing at her for a split second.  
  
"Don't worry, they're down there." she laughed, slowly floating up.  
  
Trunks turned his head just in time to hear a ball go whizzing by. He smiled and turned to track it as one hit the back of his head. He spun around and got nailed in the back. He lost his balance and fell to the ground. Marron wasted no time pinning him.  
  
"Ok, you win." he said, conceding her the victory.  
  
Marron got up and helped him up, then made the hundreds of energy balls buzzing around visible. They gathered in her hand and she absorbed their energy. Trunks was astonished.  
  
"Those were the weak ones. Don't worry, I'll teach you in dear time."  
  
Trunks smirked. "I won't go so easy next time."  
  
"Me either. And sorry about earlier, it was just life's built up stress. I didn't mean to cry."  
  
He hugged her. "You do what you gotta do." he whispered.  
  
She smiled. "Thanks."  
  
Trunks pushed her back a bit and looked down at her. "Just no more thinking about the past. It's haapened, it's gone and it still hurts. Only think about the future."  
  
*****  
  
*Ring ring*  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Chi Chi, this is Mindy. We need to have a talk with Bulma about this Marron girl."  
  
"I agree. If she is part android, that means she has the power to kill."  
  
"Mmm.hmmm."  
  
"I am having Bulma over for tea later on, why don't you drop by for a visit then too."  
  
"Great."  
  
"She should be here in an hour, come by then." Chi Chi concluded. 


	3. True feelings come forth

Chapter 3: True feelings come forth  
  
"Thanks for having me over, I was awfully lonely. Trunks and Marron were out sparring."  
  
"You mean the girl fights too?!" Mindy exclaimed.  
  
"I know. Isn't it great? And she is really good. Trunks says he has to stay in super sayian most of the time. And supposedly when she really gets into it, she pushes him into SS2. I am glad she is on our side."  
  
Chi Chi, Videl, and Mindy looked at each other.  
  
"That brings us to the topic of these tea party, Bulma," Chi Chi said, as she watched her finger trace the rim of the teacup. "We don't feel safe when she is around."  
  
"I feel like I can't let my guard down. I have felt like that for the past 2 months." Mindy told her.  
  
"I don't see why you feel that way. Things are different over there and I really don't think you should let it bother you. Plus with all of our fighters getting old, she's a new source of protection."  
  
Mindy looked from Bulma to Videl and Chi Chi. "I know but still--"  
  
"And Trunks would have picked up on something by now if she was here to do us harm."  
  
"But not if puppy love blocked his perception." Videl said, shaking her head.  
  
Bulma stood up. "You honestly think a heart broken women forced to leave her home would kill us? If I had any way to contact that dimension I would prove to you she wouldn't hurt us."  
  
"Bulma, shut up! You haven't lost your whole family to those heart-less monsters. If there wasn't something holding me back, I-- would rip her to pieces!!" Chi Chi screamed.  
  
Bulma looked at the 3 women, fire in her eyes, then stood up and left.  
  
*****  
  
*knock knock*  
  
"Come in Bulma."  
  
"How'd ya know it was me?"  
  
"Trunks just barges in." Marron laughed, putting down her pen and makeshift diary.  
  
Bulma sat on her bed and just stared.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"My 3 best friends turned on me today."  
  
"It has to do with me, doesn't it?"  
  
"No but yes. They can't forgive and forget. They don't understand that androids have no control over what they are doing. They do as programmed, not as willed. They killed because that is what they were told to do."  
  
"They are afraid of me?" Marron whispered.  
  
"Yes, but don't worry your pretty little head off about it. They will come to understand."  
  
*****  
  
"They are afraid of me?"  
  
"Yes, but don't worry your pretty little head off about it. They will come to understand."  
  
Trunks heard these words through the ventilation in his room. He looked at the pictures in his hands. 1 was labeled 'my family'. It was of Marron, Krillin and Juuachigou. Another was labeled 'our group', and was of everyone. It was the one he looked at most often. And the last one had Marron, Goten, Trunks and a younger version of Bulma, all smiling and hugging. It was labeled 'Marron, Trunks, Goten and Bra.....best friends from birth to death and beyond'.  
  
"Well that twerp didn't fulfill that promise but I will make sure that this Trunks does." he vowed, then picked up the pictures and flew off to Chi Chi's.  
  
*****  
  
*ring ring*  
  
Marron picked up the phone but before she could say anything the person on the other end began talking.  
  
"Bulma!" the voice screamed.  
  
"Hold on one moment, I'll go get her."  
  
"Marron!"  
  
"Yes ma'am?"  
  
"Did you send Trunks over here with your pictures?"  
  
"No, I didn't know he had my pictures."  
  
"Go get Bulma!!"  
  
Marron handed the screaming phone over to Bulma.  
  
"Hello?....No I didn't-...He what-...I didn't know he had left...I DID NOT!!...I'll be right over!!!" Bulma slammed the phone down. "Come on Marron, that half sayian son of mine just dug our hole deeper."  
  
Marron looked at her and smiled. "Give me one second. The other Trunks gave me a capsule in the case he left in the breacher. I didn't know how it could help, but now I do."  
  
  
  
  
  
How'd you like it? Yes?? No?? should I bother continuing?? Please tell me something. Thanks 


	4. Phone Call Home

Chapter 4 Phone Call Home  
  
"Why did you bring her here? I don't want her anywhere near me!" Mindy exclaimed.  
  
Trunks and Bulma stood in front of Marron but she proceeded towards the 2 women anyway.  
  
"I am sorry you don't trust me but maybe I can show you something that will settle your fears." With that said she pulled out her box of capsules and placed one on the coffee table. It exploded and when the smoke cleared a small computer-like object sat there. "I'll show you where I came from." She plugged in a couple of numbers and the computer began to ring.  
  
*ring....ring....ring....ring....ring....*  
  
"Come on Bra, be messing around in the lab and pick up. You know it's me." she whispered.  
  
A young Bulma popped up on the screen. "Hello? Marron?! Oh my Dende...How have you been? We've been so worried about you!"  
  
"Hey Bra. I'm fine, I'm fine. Let me introduce you to the people your brother sent me to live with, then will you go get your mom?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Ok, everyone this is Bra, Trunks' younger sister and one of my very best friends. Bra this is Bulma, Chi Chi, Videl, Trunks, and Mindy, daddy's wife in this dimension."  
  
"Nice to meet you all." Bra cheekily said. "Hey Marron, I like your Trunks better. He seems way cooler than mine. Looks cooler too. He has a great sense of style. Think I could get my brother to grow his hair out that long? Hey, even better idea, wanna trade?" the teen rattled on.  
  
"No way. Keep that scumbag over there. Now go get your mom please." Marron laughed.  
  
Bra giggled and ran off. "Mom, Marron's calling you in your lab."  
  
The sound of running feet gradually got louder till the Bulma Marron left appeared. "Oh wow Marron, are you ok? Your parents are freaking out over here."  
  
"Well, I am fine other than the fact that I am having a bit of a problem building up much trust over here. Mindy, Krillin's wife, Videl and Chi Chi seem to believe you got rid of me because I am "evil". I was hoping maybe everyone over there could convince them I am not."  
  
"Sure, let me get them over here then we can have a cross dimension meeting, sound good?"  
  
Marron smiled. "It sounds great."  
  
So while Bulma set up enough seats for everyone in her dimension and Bra was calling everyone over there, Chi Chi set up enough chairs in her living room, with Mindy calling everyone.  
  
*****  
  
"So you are saying that you didn't send her over here to save your time- line and ruin ours?" Mindy asked.  
  
Goku nodded.  
  
"And Chi Chi, don't worry, Marron is the sweetest girl you could ever wish for. Give her a chance." The other Chi Chi assured.  
  
Suddenly there was footsteps heard in the backround and Juuachigou's face appeared on the screen, tears falling from her eyes. "Marron? Is that really you?"  
  
Marron smiled and looked around. Everyone was frightened, to an extent, by the face but could tell it wasn't the same cyborg they had fought to save their world. The face had become a little softer and the tears were real.  
  
"Hi mom. How are you?"  
  
"Oh my goodness. I was ready to rip Trunks' head off when I found out what he did."  
  
"I still want to." A voice came from behind the android's face.  
  
"Hi daddy. I am fine over here. How are things over there?"  
  
Krillin was shown pulling Juuachigou back to a seat. "Well honey, it's definitely different without you. The house is quiet."  
  
"You know you like." Marron teased.  
  
"Well I could be over there in a few days to bring you back home." Bulma offered, flipping through her notes and blueprints that she had made while building the breacher.  
  
"No, I miss all of you over there, but I don't want to leave this place. Not yet. I want to help around here for a while."  
  
"Marron, I just want you to know that we all miss you over here." Goten said.  
  
"I miss you all too. Tell Trunks, if and when I come back, I will kick his ass from here to this dimension so this Trunks can then kick his ass."  
  
"Don't worry, I will." Goten smiled.  
  
18 came back up to the screen. "And Trunks, you watch over her. If anything happens to her, I will have your hide." She threatened.  
  
"Mom, nothing will happen. Don't worry so much. But now we are going to have to say goodbye. I will call you guys in one week. Bye now." And with that, Marron turned off the machine and compacted it back into its capsule form. She looked at everyone in the room. They were all crying, well all but Mindy.  
  
Bulma wiped a tear, happy to know that Vegeta does eventually show his softer side and that her children grow up to be strong. "I guess we will be going now. I will be talking to you all later." She said as the 3 of them got up and headed for the door.  
  
"Wait." Chi Chi called, getting up and running toward them. She threw her arms around Marron, the two embracing in a big hug, then the older woman looked the blonde in the eyes. "Please forgive me for assuming everything I did."  
  
"Hey you did only what is instinct. I probably would have done the same thing if I were you."  
  
"Thank you and I am sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Marron smiled and then the 3 left. 


	5. Confessions

Chapter 5: Confessions  
  
"So Trunks, how long have you had those pictures? I had been looking for them. I even think I asked you if you knew where they were." Marron asked him as the 2 sat in her room.  
  
He smiled. "And I answered you truthfully. I didn't know where they were then. I just recently found them."  
  
She shook her head. "What ever am I to do with you?"  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"I know." She said as she leaned closer to him.  
  
He closed his eyes and waited. And waited and waited.  
  
"Trunks, what are you doing?"  
  
He opened one eye and blushed. "Uh..I was thinking."  
  
Marron smiled and moved so she was sitting in his lap. She looked straight into his mischievous blue eyes..and began to tickle him.  
  
Eventually they were both laughing so hard, neither could breathe. Marron stopped and lay back on her bed. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.  
  
Trunks looked at her as she lay there. She was definitely her parents' daughter. So many traits from both of them stood out. She looked so peaceful..so beautiful. He leaned over and his lips touched hers.  
  
Marron's eyes shot open out of pure natural reaction. It wasn't like it was the last thing she had expected but it certainly wasn't the first. She didn't put up a fight, she didn't want to. Right now everything seemed to be perfect.  
  
Time seemed to stop and after eternity, or what seemed like it to both of them, their lips released and they both sat there looking at each other in shock.  
  
Marron blushed and, looked away. *oh my Kami, I only expected him to kiss me like that in my dreams* Marrons mind raced.  
  
Trunks didn't move, his eyes still locked on hers.  
  
Marron began to giggle.  
  
"What?" he asked, snapping out of his daze.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
He opened his mouth to say something to her but was silenced by her giving him another kiss. When she pulled away, she forced herself to stifle a laugh. His eyes looked like they were ready to pop out of his head and his mouth just hung open. She smirked and closed his mouth for him. "Really, I didn't think I was that bad a kisser."  
  
Slowly his head began to shake side to side. "No, no you are a great kisser. I just wasn't expecting another."  
  
"I thought you would know by now, you being a fighter and all, to expect the unexpected."  
  
"Aww, that was the one thing I had been waiting to happen for the past 21 years." Bulma whispered as she moved away from the door. *They are soooo perfect for each other.*  
  
  
  
A.N. ok I know that this was a short chapter but apparently all you readers seem to really be enjoying this story which makes me really happy. Keep up the reviews!! They really brighten my day. 


	6. Not As First Believed

1 Here is the next chapter.hmm sorry it took a while. Please don't be too mad and I hope you like it. Now I am off to go NASCAR racing hehehe.  
  
2  
  
3 Not As First Believed  
  
Slowly Marron's eyes fluttered open as the sound of the morning lark sitting outside the window and the rustling of her curtains pushed her out of dreamland. Rubbing her eyes, she walked over to the window and looked out across the half destroyed landscape below. Sure, they had begun to rebuild but there was still much work to be done. The light fragrance from the freshly planted flowers below floated into her room as butterflies danced about on the flowers slowly waking faces. A smile quickly drew across Marron's face. "Today is going to be a great day." She told herself as she made her way to the bathroom.  
  
When she emerged, her jaw hit the floor. Rose petals of every different color imaginable lay scattered all over her room. Quickly she got dressed and ran down to the kitchen only to find Bulma completely engulfed in the days paper.  
  
"Good morning. Where's Trunks?" Marron asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. He said something about a surprise last night before he went to bed, but I haven't seen him since." She told the blonde.  
  
A flick of energy caught Marron's attention and she ran out the door.  
  
*At least now they are having a little fun.* Bulma smiled as she thought back on the days when she and Vegeta used to play games  
  
********  
  
Concealing her ki, Marron flew towards the demi-sayian's ki. She had been following it all day and now the moon was beginning to rise. Darting around trees and boulders, the power always seemed to be just out of sight. They had been playing "cat and mouse" all day and not once had she seen him. Pouting she sat down on the ground beside a boulder.  
  
"I don't like this game very much!" She called out.  
  
"Nobody said you had to." A strange yet seemingly familiar voice answered.  
  
Standing up to take her defensive position, she was knocked flat by the one she had been chasing all day long. Pressed up against the boulder, Marron found Trunks' lips planted firmly against hers, his intentions only to fuel a burning desire.  
  
Marron didn't know how to react. At first she responded by kissing hungrily back, only to have him kiss with more force. It was getting to the point where her lungs were burning for oxygen and her boyfriend showed no signs of backing off. Her eyes searched the area as her hands groped the boulder, desperately probing for a means of escape. Suddenly an idea popped into her mind and she placed her hands as far apart as possible on the boulder and blasted the rock to dust. Using the half-second in-between his shock and recovery, Marron managed to transport herself to the top of a small plateau only for him to appear moments afterwards.  
  
"Trunks, I don't mind these games. You just need to be a little gentler." She said, backing away from him.  
  
"Aw, whats wrong.you don't like to play it rough?" he asked sarcastically as he swiftly pinned her to the ground. Slowly, he let his eyes trail up and down his catch. When he came to her face, it was tilted aside. Careful not to be too rough, he forced her to look straight at him only to see that her eyes were squeezed shut. "Come on, open those pretty eyes. Let me take a deep look into them." He coaxed. After her immediate refusal, Trunks knew just what to do to get her to open her eyes. Before pinning her completely to the ground, he placed her arms next to her sides and began to kiss her neck playfully.  
  
Although Marron was enjoying this torture incredibly too much, she had to fight back. This was not her Trunks, he would never be this aggressive with her. Not only that, but she began to realize that this was not the ki that was present when she first arrived to this time. Sure, it was VERY close but it was not her mans' ki. Opening her eyes she saw how right she was.  
  
  
  
PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!! THANKS TO ALL YOU WHO REVIEW!! 


	7. Pretending

1 Special Thanks goes out to all who reviewed… know who you are, but a very special thanks goes out to my dear friend matt who decided he wanted to review my story… it made me really happy… just letting him know when ever he reads this that it meant a lot to me. Hope you like this chapter…sorry it took so long, we were having some major problems with our computers.  
  
2  
  
3 Chapter 7: Pretending  
  
As both fear and anger began to flow through her veins, she realized how horrible this could turn out if anything went wrong. Scanning down the creatures' body she realized he was a well-worn fighter, scars serving as reminders of his many battles. As she searched farther down she realized he had a tail. Normally this didn't bother her, but with an unknown ki, this could only mean one thing; another sayain had survived. Gathering all the strength she had, she managed to push him off of her. Now it was her time to inspect him. Standing back, she got a good look at him in the moonlight. He was tall, just slightly taller than Trunks, although they both had similarly colored hair, and the tail was defiantly something Trunks didn't have. Same facial build and angular eyes, but his eyes were a deep green, not crystal blue.  
  
"Are you done yet?" he barked.  
  
She smirked. He was a full-blooded sayian alright. "What do you want?" she hissed.  
  
"A mate." He purred.  
  
Marron's eyes went wide. *This can't be happening to me* she whined in her head. *today started off so good and now I will probably end up being raped by some sex deprived sayain*  
  
"Don't worry. It is something you will be happy you did once it is all over and done with." He snorted.  
  
*Hurry Marron, think think think think think….what would Bra do in a situation like this?* an idea came and she thought of the consequences. Either way they could be really bad. * Here goes nothing.*  
  
"You wouldn't dare upset Prince Vegeta would you?" she asked defiantly.  
  
As these words slipped out of her mouth, the warrior went pale.  
  
"What did you say?" he inquired after several moments of silence.  
  
"You know well and good what I said, now answer me!"  
  
"The Prince Vegeta lives?!"  
  
Marron rolled her eyes. "Of course he does. Well now he is King but he is very alive. He is just away on a mission of his own right now."  
  
The sayain looked at her. She didn't really have the build of a sayain, but who knows.  
  
"Well?!" she exclaimed as she began to tap her foot, growing impatient. *thank dende for me being around Bra so much*  
  
"N-nn—no. Never. I would never want to up set the King." He stuttered.  
  
"Good, because if he found out anything horrible happened to his daughter, it would be your hide he'd have. But, where is your tail then?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Father ripped it out when I was born. He told me when I asked him about it that there was no real need for one, that they are just a weakness."  
  
Guyolo looked at her, one eyebrow still raised.  
  
"I am so sorry your highness." He bowed deeply. "I didn't realize the Prince er…King still lived, let alone he had a daughter. Please do not tell him anything. I will do anything to make it up to you."  
  
Marron smirked. "Magnificent. You can start by addressing me as Princess Marron. My brother should be here shortly." She laughed as she felt the true Trunks' ki getting closer.  
  
Within seconds, Trunks had landed and had his sword drawn to protect his "sister". Quickly, Marron pulled him aside and explained the whole ordeal to the only still living prince.  
  
"Is all this that my sister tells me true?" Trunks growled, his imagination whirling as pictures of this beast harassing his girlfriend were still crisp.  
  
The soldier nodded.  
  
"And what is your name you pitiful excuse for a warrior?" Trunks hissed.  
  
The fighter seemed to recoil from this royal warrior's harsh tone. "My Prince, my soldiers called me Captain Guyolo."  
  
"Wonderful…wonderful." Trunks grumbled, dismissing any rank that the warrior had once worked up to. "Guyolo, do you have any more men out anywhere?"  
  
He shook his head 'no'"  
  
"Is that anyway to respond to your commander?" Marron snapped.  
  
"No Princess. I am sorry for any disrespect shown." He bowed once again to her then turned to Trunks and bowed to him. "My Prince, I know of no other sayians other than myself and now your father and you 2."  
  
"Well we knew of no others besides ourselves so that means that there could be more out there. Tell me, how did you arrive here?" Marron inquired.  
  
"My space pod, Princess."  
  
"And what kind of condition is it in?"  
  
Trunks looked at her. *what is she getting at?*  
  
"It is in near perfect condition thanks to the surface of this planet."  
  
"So it still functions? You could take back off?" she badgered.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
Marron became quite excited. She turned to Trunks. "He could help us figure out how to fix our broken pod and then he could go out and help us find father!!"  
  
Trunks raised an eyebrow then decided to play along. "But father had been gone for 10 years. I don't think—"  
  
"But I do. Captain, don't you feel that you could locate the King Vegeta? I am sure your pod has the equipment to locate any certain pod."  
  
The soldier smiled at the blonde female. "Of course I could find him. You are talking to the soldier that recovered many enemy pods for the sayian army. Plus I was the best scout the army ever had."  
  
"Wonderful! How far from here is your pod?" Marron asked.  
  
"About 3 hours north of here."  
  
"Brother, you go with him and bring the pod home. I will go tell mother and all of our friends of our guests' arrival." She instructed as she levitated then she flew towards Capsule Corp. to tell everyone what to expect. 


	8. Play Time

1 Well another chapter is finally out…I even think I know how this is going to end…please don't kill me…hmmm oh well. I hope you like it. And thanks lily for the dork…I wonder what I can get him to do for me…*rubs her chin as the dork flinches* don't worry, I will think of something. Now on with the story…  
  
2 Chapter 8: Play Time  
  
As the 2 lavender haired warriors approached the building the lower ranking of the 2, sat in awe.  
  
"This is the palace?"  
  
Trunks nodded.  
  
"Why does it say Capsule Corporation on the side?"  
  
"Well, we needed some place to live, might as well use what already exists."  
  
The other nodded his understanding in silence.  
  
When they landed they were met by an anxious Marron. "May I please have the pod so we can begin repairs on ours as soon as possible?" she asked sweetly.  
  
Guyolo gave her a small smile as he handed her the capsulated ship, which she returned with the brightest smile he had ever seen, before she ran off towards the lab.  
  
"Come on, I am sure mom can't wait to meet you." Trunks said as he began walking towards the entrance. The warrior nodded and followed him into the building. They walked silently till Guyolo couldn't take it any longer.  
  
"So, the Princess is a very beautiful female. I bet she has got males flocking from every which direction for her."  
  
Trunks smiled inwardly before replying. "Yeah, it gets a little chaotic sometimes."  
  
"Well she should be mated to get rid of that problem."  
  
Trunks stopped in his tracks, knowing exactly what he was getting at, as scenes from earlier replayed in his head. "Marron doesn't need a mate. Our mother won't let her mate till father gets back and he approves of him. Till that time, it is my job to make sure that it doesn't happen till he does return."  
  
Guyolo stopped and looked at the prince. "What happens if he never returns?"  
  
"If that ever happens, I then choose. But that won't happen. Nobody can beat our father. And nobody I don't like will even get through to my father."  
  
"What has happened to the blood line? Sibling never looked after their siblings? Must have something to do with being around all these weak earthlings all the time." Guyolo muttered.  
  
Powering up Trunks charged at the other man and pinned him against the wall, his feet dangling in the air. Pressing on the air passage in Guyolo's throat, Trunks leaned closer to his victim. "This is a different time, a different world from what the race originated in. We do what we must to keep the race alive." He growled, face just inches from the other.  
  
"What's going on over here?" Marron asked, Bulma just two steps behind.  
  
"Nothing. Don't worry about it. We just had to clear up a few things." Trunks told the 2 women.  
  
"Well mother, this is Captain Guyolo, elite scout and top in the transport recovery unit." Marron said introducing Bulma to the soldier. "And this, dear captain, is your Queen Bulma."  
  
The warrior bowed to the Queen as Marron pulled Trunks into a nearby room.  
  
"What was that all about?" Marron inquired, one eyebrow cocked and her arms crossed in front of her chest.  
  
Trunks looked at her then smiled.  
  
Not understanding, Marron was about to open her mouth to say something when she found Trunks' lips pressed solidly against her own. Kissing back, she realized how differently the 2 men kiss. When they separated and she had caught her breath, she looked back up at him.  
  
"Now explain yourself for both occasions."  
  
"First, why did you want him to bring home his pod? We don't have a 'broken' one."  
  
Marron smiled. "Ah, but they are fast and they transport relatively inexpensively and we could find use for one. Now explain."  
  
Trunks frowned. "I pinned him because he was insulting the human race and then he told me that you needed a mate."  
  
A smirk spread across her face. "Well that was very uncalled for. He shouldn't have done that, luckily he said that to you because if he would have said that to me I would have made sure he wasn't ever going to mate." She growled. "But you have got to let me play with his mind for a while."  
  
His brows furrowed.  
  
She hugged him and looked deep into his eyes. "Don't worry "brother" you're the only one I would consider." She said, playfully kissing him.  
  
"Isn't that considered wrong?" he asked, moving in for a kiss.  
  
"Very." She purred seductively, letting her lips graze his before turning and heading for the door.  
  
Trunks let out a small whimper then followed her out to the hall.  
  
"Marron, won't you be kind enough to show the captain to his bunk while he stays with us." Bulma smiled, as she watched the 2 come out of the room.  
  
"As you wish mother." Marron smiled, as she hooked arms with Guyolo and led him to his room.  
  
******  
  
"Where is your sister?" The queen asked her son.  
  
Trunks shrugged. "I thought you knew. Seeming how she followed you when you left for the lab. I haven't seen her since right after dinner."  
  
"Well go find her, we need to get back to work on the pod."  
  
Guyolo bowed before following Trunks in his search for the blonde female.  
  
Something about the warrior really bothered Bulma and she wasn't quite sure what it was. Maybe it was the fact that he probably knew much more than he held off to know. That and he was trying to steal her son's girlfriend.  
  
Tracking her ki, they found Marron was in the Gravity room. Opening the door, both purple haired sayians found the female fighting with the deflectors.  
  
Seeing her scantily clothed and dripping in sweat was a major turn on for Trunks so he was sure that it effects to the other were much greater. His eyes wandered over to Guyolo's gaze to see him watching her every move. Especially the movements of her upper body. Trunks bit his tongue to keep from blowing him to oblivion.  
  
THUD!!!  
  
Trunks knew that Marron knew they were in there and that she was doing this to see how far she could push both of them. Guyolo lurched to go help her up, but Trunks held him back.  
  
"The royal blood line is not so weak that we can't get ourselves up." Trunks sneered, as his eyes quickly darted to where Guyolo was still intently watching. Marron was getting up painstakingly slow, giving both men a clear view down her shirt. Once she was finally up, Trunks decided he had had enough.  
  
"Marron, mom wants you to go meet her in the lab so you 2 can get the pod fixed."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
"And keep your guard up on your left side. I could have nailed you 3 times over the time that the 2 of us were standing here."  
  
As she walked toward the exit she wiped her face with the bottom of her shirt, which sent both fighters minds reeling. "Right…you wish I had an unguarded area you could get to." She purred to the two men but more at her boyfriend. "Oh well, I will be seeing you later."  
  
Trunks looked at Guyolo, the soldiers' jaw slightly dropped and eyes huge.  
  
"Stop gawking. Lets fight." Trunks barked, dropping into stance then landing 2 massive kicks to the other fighter before the actual fighting began. 


	9. Fond Farewell

1 This chapter is for LILY because I did make that promise to her and I kinda didn't hold it up but the dork is being put to good work…he has to get up at midnight and get me cookies or icecream even if we don't have it…hahahahahaha….all b/c I threaten with the stick.  
  
2  
  
3 Chapter 9: Fond Farewell  
  
Marron smiled as she closed the hatch to Guyolo's pod. Sure it was a great ship but once it was gone, she would be much happier. Over the past month the captain had been getting all too cozy to her and it was really beginning to hurt her and Trunks' relationship, even though they both knew nothing would happen. She called in Guyolo and they went through everything that she had added to his pod. She installed a stronger lock and door, and the control panel had been updated so he had more control over where the ship landed. The warrior gave her a genuine smile.  
  
"Thanks Princess Marron. When I find your father, I am going to ask him how he would feel about me becoming your mate."  
  
"I am sure my father would be honored for you to be my mate. Lets just hope you do find him." Marron replied as pleasantly as she could through gritted teeth.  
  
After bowing and kissing her hand, he dismissed himself to go pack up the new armor they had given him.  
  
"How much longer is he going to be here?" Chichi asked, after watching Guyolo leave the lab. She didn't know how much longer she could take being Marron's personal slave. Of course the blonde wasn't anywhere near as demanding as Bulma was. She was grateful that Mindy had to deal with the "queen" and not herself.  
  
"He will be leaving before to much longer. Then things will get back to normal." She smiled at her black-haired friend. "I am sorry if I have put to much of a burden on you while he has been here."  
  
"Thank Dende he's almost gone." She sighed, "And don't worry, I would rather be your 'servant' than Bulma's any day. At least you give me breaks. " She laughed as Trunks walked into the lab.  
  
Taking the blonde in his arms, he pressed his lips to hers.  
  
"You two are sooo cute." Then Chichi busied herself with taking out the trash.  
  
"What was that all about? Not that I mind." Marron purred.  
  
"He is almost gone. Then Mindy will quit trying to ring my neck every time she sees me. And then she wonders why I don't ever want to be near her. She scares me."  
  
"Poor baby." Marron cooed, kissing him again. "You should have heard what Guyolo told me. He said that he was going to talk to Vegeta and ask him how he would feel if he became my mate." She laughed evilly. " I told him dad would be honored to have him as my mate. Anyways, I'll get the pod ready for his departure if you go get everyone together for his farewell party."  
  
"Your wish is my command." Trunks smirked as he bowed then walked out of the lab.  
  
*****  
  
As everyone gathered around the pod to wish Guyolo a safe and 'speedy' journey to find the lost King Vegeta, Marron quickly reviewed him on how to use the new mechanisms on the craft. As everyone listened intently to what the blonde had to say, the warrior couldn't help but just stare at her, letting her musical voice vibrate in his ears.  
  
"Remember, once the machine is on, the door will lock and can't be opened till after you land. Press this button once you have levitated far enough off the ground to make sure that everything is functioning properly, got that? Hey are you listening to me?? Have you heard anything I have just said??" When she got no respond she slapped him across the face.  
  
"Yeah, ok you move this lever when you want to change direction when landing, got it."  
  
The blonde growled. "Too bad, I am not going over everything you missed while you head was in the clouds."  
  
Everyone snickered at her comment.  
  
While all this attention was on these 2, Guyolo decided that this time would be the best time to make his announcement. "Excuse me, I have an announcement I would like to make. When I return with the King Vegeta, Princess Marron and I are to be mated."  
  
Trunks' eyes went enormous and his jaw hit the floor, just like everyone else's, well everyone but Marron's.  
  
"Of course, and I can't wait." Marron purred. "Now get in here so you can return as soon as possible."  
  
Trunks' eyes narrowed as an all but silent snarl left his throat.  
  
In preparation to follow orders, Guyolo kissed Marron on the cheek then seated himself in the pod, and began pressing the buttons to close the hatch and lock it in place. Everyone watched as the pod levitated into the air then rose about 3 meters. Before blasting off, the warrior looked down at the princess, only to see her lips locked with the PRINCE?!?!?! He let out a roar loud enough to be heard back on the ground.  
  
"Oh I think that might have pissed him off a little bit." Chichi laughed.  
  
"Yeah but wait." Marron smiled, looking back up at the pod.  
  
As the Sayain tried to get the pod to land, it just kept lifting higher and higher then a bright ball of light filled the sky 


	10. Phone Call from Home

1 This chapter is for all the rest of you who review my chapters (aka- lily, burned, marron4k, and Syaoran's blossom.) 'lets see what can I give you all' rubs her chin "I know!!!" *hands you all a package of blank computer paper*…"there you can always use that…to print or to draw or to throw or something…be creative."  
  
2  
  
3 Chapter 10: Phone Call From Home  
  
"Marron, that was not very nice." Bulma scolded.  
  
"Neither was he." The blonde giggled as the remains of the pod fell to the earth a few meters away, some still glowing with fire.  
  
"Hey at least he won't be back." Chichi smiled.  
  
"Look at how inhuman that android's daughter is!" Mindy shrieked.  
  
"Oh shove a sock in it." Chichi barked at her friend.  
  
Pouting, Mindy ran inside, expecting Krillin to follow her, but he didn't. He stayed outside to congratulate his daughter. The party went on till way into the night, with people from all over coming and joining in on the festivities.  
  
Near midnight, the action began to dwindle down, so Marron decided she had better go get ready for bed.  
  
After taking a quick shower and leaving her hair damp, she changed into her pajamas, turned off the lights and crawled into bed, only to find that is was already being occupied.  
  
Forming an energy ball in her hand she found Trunks smiling back up at her.  
  
"Why there is a little sayain prince sleeping in my bed." Marron giggled as innocently as she could.  
  
"Forget the prince, there is a wolf sleeping in here." He growled as he began to kiss her hungrily.  
  
Brrrrrrrrringggggggggggg…..brrrrrrrrrrrrringggggggggggg…brrrrrrrrrrringggggg gggg  
  
Displeased by the fact that her other dimension had to call at that very moment, she disappointedly ended the kiss and picked up the small machine which then began to flicker with light. Seconds later, Bra's smile lit up the screen.  
  
"Hey Chicky, how are things going over there?" the teenager chirped.  
  
"You better have a way to protect yourself if I ever decide to come visit." Trunks growled teasingly.  
  
"Oh, I gotcha…you 2 were making out, huh??"  
  
"Well, actually—"  
  
"Geez Trunks, she sure didn't waste anytime mourning over you now did she?!" Goten's voice was heard in the background.  
  
Bra backed away from the screen to show that all her friends were sitting in one of the many den's at the Capsule Corp. Building. Bra joined Goten on the floor by the loveseat, that was being occupied by a very cozy Pan and Ubuu, while a depressed Trunks sat in the recliner nearby.  
  
"It's been a while since you last called so we decided we would call you."  
  
Marron laughed. "Yeah, I haven't really had time to call you all. Things have been kinda hectic over here."  
  
"Storytime!!" Pan giggled as she turned to the face the screen. "Ok I'm ready, you can begin."  
  
Marron looked over at Trunks who was trying to get into her diary. "Hold on one moment." Then she disappeared. After a few thumps, thuds and yelps, Marron reappeared triumphant. "Ok, I am going to give you the sweetened, condensed version. Well lets see, after we first talked, nothing too major happened for a while then about one month ago one wonderful morning, Trunks surprised me by spreading rose petals all over me room while I was in the shower. The entire day, I followed a ki only to be attacked by a sexually deprived sayain male. Well thanks to me always seeing how Bra got her way by acting like a Princess, I followed her example. I was a princess, Trunks a prince and Bulma the queen. After Bulma and I copied the blueprints for the space pod he arrived in, and I had worked to improve the machine, we sent him out to find the long lost 'King Vegeta' but he never made it out of the atmosphere. The pod destroyed itself."  
  
"Wow, Marron has an evil side." Ubuu laughed at his friend.  
  
"You'd understand if you had to deal with what I did. He first tried to rape me then he kept trying to mate with me. I just never wanted to see him ever again."  
  
There was a few moments of silence as everything went through their heads.  
  
"Marron…"  
  
"Hey, he does talk." Trunks said, nudging Marron.  
  
She smiled then looked at the other lilac haired demi-sayian. "Yes?"  
  
"When are you going to come home?"  
  
Fire flared in her eyes. "Why do you care? You're the one that sent me away and now you want me back? Life doesn't work that way."  
  
"You think you deserve to get her back? I never would have let her go in the first place, and I am not going to lose this wonderful gift from Dende." Mirai smiled at the blonde. "Trunks, you aren't getting her back. You sent her over here, and we are not about to give her up."  
  
"But I miss you Marron."  
  
"Sorry bud, but I have to agree with him. I wouldn't let her go if she were mine." Goten told his best friend.  
  
"That's sweet, but I am afraid I still can't forgive you. Not yet anyways." Marron smiled. "Well, we need to go to bed because we have got work to do tomorrow. We start rebuilding shelters and such. I'll make sure I call more often, ok?"  
  
"Promise?" Pan smiled.  
  
"Of course I promise Son Pan. Now good night." She smiled as she blew them all kisses then turned off the machine.  
  
"Beddy bye time?" Trunks asked innocently.  
  
"Yes. Go on." She said, pushing him towards the door. She managed to get him to the doorframe before he braced himself. No matter how hard she pushed, she couldn't get him to move. "Trunks, please…I am really tired."  
  
"But I don't wanna leave." He whined, his back still facing her.  
  
"Please Trunks."  
  
"What are you going to do to make me?" he badgered.  
  
Suddenly something wicked popped into her head. 


	11. The Games We Play

1  
  
2  
  
3 Chapter 11: The games we play  
  
Playfully, her hands scampered all over his back. "Hey, is it true that if you rub the spot where the tail used to be it is a major turn on?" she inquired as one of her hands dipped behind his waistband to begin searching for that one spot.  
  
"Marron, what are you doing?" he asked as her hand began to come incredibly close to that spot.  
  
As her fingers grazed the area, a low growl emerged from deep within his chest.  
  
"Marron, you have no idea what you are stirring up." He growled, trying to remain in control of his now reeling mind.  
  
"Oh but Trunks, I do know what I am stirring up." She purred into his ear as her other hand brushed the front area of his pants. Gently she began to nibble on his ear. *Oh this is too much fun* she giggled to herself.  
  
"You know you are not going to be able to control me once I am enticed." His voice now slightly quivering.  
  
"Sounds like a chance I am willing to take." She laughed as she began to mess up his hair. Carefully watching his every movement, she knew he was about ready to give in. "You know your father would be very upset that you gave in this easy." She teased.  
  
"But my father never had to deal with you either." He said, letting go of the doorframe to turn around and begin the real fun.  
  
Here was her chance.  
  
SLAM!! CLICK!!  
  
"Oh you did not just do what I think you did!" he snarled, turning her door handle only to find it locked.  
  
"Sorry babe, but I really need to get a good nights rest tonight." She called to him from her side of the door. "And unfortunately, from what I just had to much fun doing, I don't trust you sleeping in here with me. You understand, don't you?"  
  
When she got no response, she carefully cracked open her door, but he was no-where to be seen. "I am sorry, I shouldn't have gone that far. Please forgive me Tru—"  
  
Suddenly she found herself lying on her bed, Trunks pinning her to the soft comforter, his lips already pressed against hers.  
  
When he finally broke the kiss for air, Marron knew it would be harder to remain in control than she thought.  
  
The prince looked down at the android's daughter. "Don't worry," he purred, "I'll forgive you. Lets just pray that I remain humane."  
  
His voice was so low and seductive that it gave Marron goose bumps as he said this. His lips were leaving a fiery trail down to the collar of her spaghetti strap nightshirt as his hands began to wander up her stomach. Although she was greatly enjoying this, she wasn't ready to go as far as she knew he was going to try to go.  
  
"Trunks please, please I don't want to do this."  
  
He looked up at her, his eyes dark with desire. "Of course you do. Why else would you want to lead me on the way you did. You must be ready."  
  
"Trunks, please stop."  
  
He had somehow managed to get her shirt off with out her noticing and he kept up with the scorching kissing.  
  
Although every time he touched her, it felt like heaven and she knew that he would never hurt her, this isn't what she wanted. "Trunks I really don't want to hurt you but you are about to leave me with no other choice."  
  
He backed off then sat up and looked at her. She put on her shirt that she found tossed beside the bed then sat and stared at him.  
  
After a long-standing silence between the 2, Marron was the first to speak.  
  
"I am sorry Trunks. I shouldn't have done what I did. It wasn't right, especially since I didn't want to follow through with the consequences of my actions."  
  
"Hey, how could I not forgive you?" he smiled. "You're the only one that has shown me how to have real fun. I don't ever want you to leave." He said, wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace.  
  
She blushed. "We'll see what we can do about that."  
  
His smile went huge. "Well, I am going to go out for a quick fly, just kinda cool off. But I'll be back and I want to find you asleep seeming how you are SO tired."  
  
"Ok, but when I wake up tomorrow morning you better be right here next to me."  
  
He nodded then stepped outside her window, levitated for a few seconds then flew off.  
  
Smiling, she laid back down on the bed, eyes still watching the window. Everything outside was so peaceful. Off in the distance a lone owl called out to anything else that hunted at that time of night.  
  
Hooooo………hoo hoooo…hooooo………KABOOOOMMM!!  
  
  
  
HEY TO ALL MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! Sometimes I think maybe I shouldn't go on with this story and then I read all of you reviews and even though it is not all that many it still brightens my day.  
  
Lily: thanks for the fruit basket.. I have hit a few unsuspecting writers and passing cars with them  
  
Burned: I love your stories…. Yup yup yup….hahahaha so I am still on a sugar rush…sorry.  
  
Legolas luvr: yes I love legolas too… stud muffin…yum yum… thanks and hopefully you will like the way this all turns out  
  
Maria: I am sorry but I didn't want to go into all the details of how rude he could have been but you have to remember, he thought he was dealing with royalty so he had to have a brown nose through it all. 


	12. All Too Familiar Enemy

Chapter 12: All to familiar enemy  
  
Marron sprang from her bed and jumped out the window. Smoke and fire were already erupting from the guesthouse. Moments later, Trunks was at her side. Slowly they lowered themselves to the ground and began searching for the cause while the security robots began to extinguish the fire. As they walked around the building, something caught Marron's eye. There were 2 figures standing in the middle of the yard that hadn't been there before.  
  
"Trunks, what's out there?" She whispered.  
  
The warrior turned to where she pointed, fire erupting in his own eyes. Marron gulped hard, knowing from his response who it was. Life had just gone from bad to worse. Cautiously, Marron followed behind Trunks as he approached the 2.  
  
"Looks like the trash didn't disappear forever after all." Trunks sneered.  
  
"Well well well, looks like Trunks has decided he wants to come out and play again." Marron's mom's voice called out. "And he even brought out one of his friends."  
  
"Well, I'll be. Hey 18, she looks just like you." 17 laughed, as he looked her up and down. " `cept, she wears less clothes." He smirked then licked his lips.  
  
This sent goose bumps up her spine. *Yuk, my uncle?*  
  
18 walked over to the smaller blonde. "She's got horrible taste in clothing, that's all I can say." As she kicked some dirt in Marron's face.  
  
Marron's ki shot up.  
  
"Oh, look's like she has some degree of fighting in her blood." 18 retorted as she folded her arms in front of her chest.  
  
"Marron, calm down. They only want you to get angry." Trunks said, trying to calm his girlfriend to some extent.  
  
Marron smiled knowing this trick all to well. Her mother used to do it all the time when the 2 of them spared together. Suddenly, her ki went higher than any of the 3 of them had thought she reach. The ground started to tremble and the wind really kicked up around her. Then it simply disappeared.  
  
This was the first time Trunks had ever seen these 2 androids shocked.  
  
Quickly, 17 regained his composure and began searching for the tiny trace of ki that the human or sayian fighters had left when they masked their ki. To his disappointment, he found none. "You--you're an android?"  
  
"You might say that." She smirked.  
  
On the outside she looked confident and ready to fight the fight of a life-time, but inside she knew that what ever was going to happen would be worse than her worst nightmare ever could have dreamed of being. *Oh Dende, please help us* she prayed.  
  
"How are you an android? Who is your creator? What is your number? How is it that you have a ki? Why do you look so much like 18? Why are you with the monkey boy?" 17 flooded her with questions.  
  
18 watched the 2 ask her brother badgered her near identical twin. She noticed how Trunks always made sure 17 was never near her for more than 1 question.  
  
"What's wrong Trunks? Afraid my brother will steal your girlfriend?" 18 asked smugly.  
  
*No I am afraid he will try to rape his niece.* "I'm not worried about that. I am more worried that she will kill your brother and I won't get a punch in."  
  
"Don't worry, if she some how managed to kill him, you 2 could come over and try to take me down. There are plenty of moves that you don't know anything about."  
  
Marron smirked as she leaned up against Trunks. "Are you referring to the one where you fire 3 blasts, watch the response, block his attack, throw 2 `missed' punches on purpose, shoot 3 more blasts, appear behind him, put him in a body lock just before the 3 hit him, then you fill his body with blasts from behind? I mean in a nutshell."  
  
17 and 18 looked, yet again, stunned.  
  
Then 18's brows furrow and she frowned. "Who are you?"  
  
"They call me Marron-- "  
  
"Well I had already gathered that." She hissed.  
  
"And I am not from this time--"  
  
"So..."  
  
"If you would let me finish one stupid sentence you would know by now."  
  
"Geez 18, she even sounds just like you." 17 smirked.  
  
18 sneered at her brother. "How'd you know my attack, girl?"  
  
"Marron don't tell them." Trunks whispered.  
  
"Shut up monkey-boy, let the girl speak already."  
"Well if you wouldn't of interrupted her as many times as you did, then we would already be fighting you piece of out dated software and rusting metal."  
  
"WHY YOU--" 


	13. Negotiations

Chapter 13: Negotiations  
  
Marron sighed and watched as her `mother' and boyfriend verbally duked it out.  
  
Slowly, 17 made his way over to her.  
  
"So how long have you been here?"  
  
"Few months."  
  
"You like it here?"  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"These 2 always go through this before we start to fight."  
  
"hmmm..."  
  
"You sure don't talk much do you?"  
  
Marron looked at her `uncle'. "Well, usually I would talk all day to you but..." she yawned, "I am really tired."  
  
"Ah. Well, I'll let you sleep if you answer the questions from earlier."  
  
Marron smiled. "You always liked to make deals with me. There is a time and a place for everything. But not here, not now."  
  
"Gotcha, but I will hold you to this."  
  
"And I will live up to them, once I get some sleep."  
  
17 smiled. "Come on 18, we'll finish this some other time."  
  
She looked at her brother with wide eyes. "But..."  
  
"No buts, now come on."  
  
18 growled, then levitated to meet her brother, all the while keeping an eye on Trunks. "I'll get you later." She hissed.  
  
"Bring it."  
  
"Trunks, shut up. Come on, I want to go to bed." Marron said, walking up to him and grabbing his hand.  
  
He looked down at her and a small spark flared in his eyes. Quickly he shook his head clear of the thought. "You look too much like you mother." He said.  
  
"Sorry about that, but that is something I can't change."  
  
Smiling he leaned down and kissed her. "Nor would I want you to." Then they began to walk towards the building.  
  
"So maybe I hafta be careful that my mother doesn't steal you?"  
  
"I am not worried about that either. You actually have feelings."  
  
"Of that I do, but as you saw earlier, I can easily over-ride."  
  
"What ever, you know you were enjoying yourself."  
  
"I am not saying that I didn't. I am just saying that I can easily not show any emotion. I do have the ability to go all android. Show no emotion, show no mercy. But I prefer not to. That's my combat mode."  
  
Trunks opened the front door for her and bowed as she walked by him. Once inside, he approached her from behind and wrapped his arms around her slim waist.  
  
"He's not going to get you back. And you are not going to go back either...well maybe to visit but not to stay." He told her, pulling her closer.  
  
"I don't think I would want to. I feel so much safer when I am with you."  
  
"What happened?" Bulma asked as she saw the 2 pass by the kitchen.  
  
"17 and 18 decided it had been too long since we last played. Marron gave them a run for their money though. I have never seen those 2 so surprised in my whole life."  
  
"Well that is good. They need to get their circuits sparked every now and then." The scientist laughed. When she regained her breath she looked at the blonde female. "Guess I need to start working on some form of battle armor for you huh?"  
  
"I can only hold it back for so long. I am afraid though that we don't have all that much time before the inevitable is right around the corner."  
  
"So that is a yes." Bulma said, standing up. Stretching, she began to make her way to the lab, but turned abruptly and walked back to the kitchen counter and grabbed her coffee cup. "I am going to need this. I have never had to update the sayian armor to fit the feminine form."  
  
"Well I am off to bed for good this time. If they attack say I am dead." Marron laughed as she and Trunks made their way upstairs. Once in Marron's room, she looked down at what she was wearing. "No wonder uncle liked what I was wearing and mom said that I had horrible taste." She laughed at herself. The low cut spaghetti strap top and short girl boxers she had chosen to sleep in that night would defiantly catch any guys eye.  
  
"I'm not complaining." Trunks smirked.  
  
"Obviously. Come on and turn off the lights before you climb in." she mumbled as she snuggled under the comforter.  
  
He waited till she was comfortable, then he turned off the light and walked toward the bed. While watching her sleep, he changed into his P.J.'s by removing his shirt and shoes, and then climbed in next to her. Before nodding off to slumber land, he wrapped his arms around his prize. He wasn't going to let anyone steal her from him. 


	14. Left Behind

1 Well, today is my birthday and so for all of my friends and readers I have decided that I was going to stay up all night long last and type up 3 chapters just for you. The only reason it took all night is cuz the pc kept restarting. Sorry I haven't been updating more and reviewing but my pc is just being a butt. I hope to catch up asap. Thanks.  
  
2  
  
3 Chapter 14: Left Behind  
  
When Marron awoke, she knew that today was the day. The feeling was in the air, and in her blood. Kinda like the feeling when she got when she would step outside and know it is going to rain, although it hadn't rained there for 5 weeks. When she walked into the kitchen Bulma smiled at her.  
  
"How'd you sleep?"  
  
Marron shrugged.  
  
As Trunks walked in, his and Marron's eyes met for a brief moment.  
  
"And how did you sleep?"  
  
She received a shrug as a response from her son too.  
  
She sighed. "Today?" she questioned, her voice full of dread.  
  
Both of them nodded silently. They hadn't talked about it since the day the guesthouse caught fire.  
  
"Well, eat up. There is plenty here for both of you. You will need all the energy you can get."  
  
Marron smiled as she sat down. She had to give it to Bulma, her son and 'daughter' were about to go out and fight for the world and all she was doing was what any good coach would do before the big game: cheer, encourage and pray for the best.  
  
She looked over at her boyfriend who had hardly touched his food, even though this was his favorite breakfast. "Come on, we need to eat. It's not the end of the world, not yet anyways."  
  
He looked up at her, eyes full of desperation. Then his eyebrows furrowed. "Your not going."  
  
"To hell I'm not! You know there is no way you can take them on alone!"  
  
"I don't want you hurt. You will stay here with mom"  
  
"You can't stop me from going! I've trained for this moment. I won't let you fight alone!"  
  
Trunks stood up and slammed his hands down on the table. "Damn-it Marron, I am not going to let you step one foot on that battle ground!"  
  
"Fine, have it your way. I'll stay home and worry to death about you. Hopefully your mom will be able to find a good hiding spot because I'll be on a rampage." Marron said as she stormed off.  
  
Trunks looked down at his mother.  
  
"Don't look at me. I can't do anything to help you now but pray. For you, her and myself." Bulma told her son as she stood up and walked toward the lab.  
  
Trunks sighed and slide back into his seat. He wasn't very hungry anymore but he knew that I would take much more energy then he had to find Marron to tell her he was sorry.  
  
*****  
  
"Marron, could you come help me for a moment?" Bulma called up the stairs.  
  
Arms crossed and fire still in her eyes, Marron marched past Trunks without so much as bating an eye at him and into the lab, slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Yes?" she asked innocently.  
  
Bulma silently pushed a notepad towards her. "I was wondering if you would please tell me what your notes on the pod say. I couldn't read your scribble."  
  
The blonde looked down at the notepad. They had already built their own version and there was no problem with the blueprints. Try on the armor. Marron looked up at the scientist and smiled. Grabbing the armor, she ran behind a large piece of equipment.  
  
"Of course. Let me see what I wrote here. Well this says that these canisters here actually go on the left side of the craft, not the right. When I was sketching I got a little carried away and jumbled everything together." There was a short pause. "This says that the little box over here is the battery recharger because I could figure out how to draw it and make it look like the actual thing. And this says that if you have made the inner cover the right size, the inner and outer would fit perfectly together."  
  
"Well, I could have figured that out." Bulma laughed, as the blonde came back around armor in her hands.  
  
"And lets see. Oh I forgot the arrow. Here, let me draw it in." Marron grabbed a near by pencil. Perfect fit. Thanks.  
  
"Ah, that makes it all clear. Thanks for helping me out."  
  
Marron walked over to the door and threw it open and watched as Trunks stumbled in.  
  
"TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS!!! Were you eavesdropping?" Bulma screeched.  
  
Trunks stood up and lightly brushed himself off. "No—"  
  
Bulma glared at him.  
  
He dropped his head in defeat. "Yes ma'am. It was just because I didn't want you to convince her that she needed to go with me." He stated trying to rectify himself.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't go with you. I'll stay behind."  
  
He smiled at her. "Good. Please don't be mad. I am only looking out for your best interest."  
  
"Then let me go."  
  
"No. I can't."  
  
"Fine fine, what ever. You better get a move on before the sun gets up too high. You wanna have most of the day to fight you know."  
  
Again, he smiled at her. "Thank you." He kissed her then strapped his sword across his back. Quickly he hugged his mom then ran out the door.  
  
As he became nothing more than a small dot in the sky, Marron put on the body armor. It looked just like what she had seen Vegeta once wear, only with a feminine twist.  
  
Bulma smiled as the blonde walked into then main area of the lab. "I did do a pretty damn good job on it didn't I?"  
  
"Yes, yes you did." Marron laughed. "Now before I go, I have to call home one last time." She ran up to her room and dialed in the numbers. Anxiously she waited as the machine kept ringing. *Oh someone, anyone just pick up.*  
  
After a few seconds of fuzz, a face began to show through. "What do you want brat?" 


	15. And So it Goes

1 Chapter 15: And So It Begins  
  
Marron smirked. "Hi Vegeta."  
  
"Whatever," he mumbled. "Give me a second and I'll go get Bulma."  
  
"No, it's fine. I'll just tell you and have you pass it on. I am going out to fight the androids so you may not hear from me for a while. Oh and tell everyone I miss them."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thanks Vegeta. It means a lot to me. Well I hafta go now. Bye."  
  
Just before she shut off the machine she heard him mutter. "Good luck."  
  
She smiled as she closed the lid. "Thanks. I am going to need it." She placed it on the dresser then tore a piece of paper out of her diary and began to scribble something down. She stood up and turned to exit, but before closing the door she looked over everything one last time. The pictures of the past friends and family and the family and freidns she had made here.  
  
*Maybe I should stay here. No, Trunks can't beat them all alone. This is what I have to do* She thought as she shook her head to get the thought out of her mind. She had trained for this and she was not going to let this chance to show her power slip through her fingers. Swiftly she ran down the stairs, hugged Bulma and ran out the door.  
  
"Be careful!!" the aqua haired lady called out after her.  
  
The blonde smiled at her. "I'll make sure Trunks is ok." Then she flew off.  
  
"But what about yourself?" she murmured, knowing she wouldn't hear the question.  
  
*****  
  
"Well, looks like she decided to arrive just in time to fight." 18 laughed.  
  
Trunks turned to see Marron landing gracefully by his side.  
  
"I thought I told you to stay with mother!" he growled.  
  
"No, you told me to stay behind. So I did, for 30 minutes. Plus too late now, I am here and we'll begin." She said as she charged the dark haired android.  
  
"Hmm, she's got quite the fighting spirit for a humanoid that's about to die." 18 said as she landed a punch to Trunks stomach.  
  
Raring and ready to go, Trunks went Super Sayian 2 and began a hand to hand combat with the female android.  
  
Near-invisible, uncountable punches and kicks were blocked by both parties, although Trunks managed to land quite a few more than Juuachigou did. He definitely had the upper edge and they hadn't fired a blast or left the ground.  
  
*Hey this is easier than I thought it would be* he smirked as he landed another punch.  
  
*****  
  
On the other side of the battlefield, Marron was already trapped in a body lock.  
  
"You realize I don't have to kill you right? I mean I really don't want to have to kill such a jewel as yourself. We could use another advanced fighter. It would be quite disappointing. But not only that, but I thought you were going to be quite the challenge." He whispered into her ear.  
  
She cringed. *If only he knew I was his niece. Oh dear, mother keep Trunks busy for a while, please* she pleaded as her uncles' lips met her neck. Slowly his grip began to loosen and move down her body. Slowly and carefully, yet still seductively, she moved her hands back so that they rested on his shoulders.  
  
"I'll show you challenge." She hissed as she brought the startled robot over her head and into her knee. Making sure that he didn't move from where he fell, she began to pelt him with lasers beams. As each one hit its mark, his body bounced. When she tired of this 'game', she landed next to him and picked up his head so he looked at her.  
  
"And now dear uncle, we must say good-bye." She smirked as she threw one final blast at him, nearly disintegrating his body on contact.  
  
*****  
  
The group gathered around the small pond as Dende summoned the spirits so they could watch the battle happening below.  
  
"Oh my! Dende how could you be so cruel?!"  
  
Everyone looked at Mindy questionably.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Dende asked, completely annoyed by the brain-dead brunette.  
  
"Having Marron fight Trunks. He loves her, but obviously she doesn't feel the same way."  
  
"Mindy, that's 18 fighting Trunks. See Marron is over there deep roasting 17's body. She is in the armor Bulma made for her." Yamcha told her.  
  
*Damn and I was positive she was smarter than him too* Bulma cursed to herself.  
  
CRACK!!!  
  
Startled, they all looked into the water of the pond to find out what that noise came from. 


	16. The Stand-off Begins

1 Chapter 16: The Stand-off begins  
  
*oh fuck!!* Marron turned toward the other 2 and saw Trunks holding his right arm while down on his knees while 18 had a confident smile on her face.  
  
"I feel a slight twinge of deja vu . Oh right, I broke your fathers arm too!! Oh well, like father like son." She cackled as she stepped back as Trunks sat there stunned.  
  
CRACK!!!  
  
AHHHHH!!!!  
  
"Oh this is just too much fun!!" she smirked as she stood on one of Trunks' legs which was now nothing more than a mangled mess.  
  
Suddenly the android was against a tree some 15 meters off and Marron was sitting by Trunks' side.  
  
"Don't you worry. Everything will by just fine, ok. Just rest." She whispered to him as the last of his energy he needed to stay alert drained out of him. "I love you."  
  
"Why you little—"  
  
"Whore? Bitch? Scank? Cow? I'm up for any new names." Marron smiled, as she stood up to face the other blonde.  
  
"How the hell did you defeat my brother?"  
  
"Simple. I blasted a hole right through his body. It's a relatively easy procedure."  
  
"Wonderful. I can't wait to try it out on you."  
  
"Try it. Free shot." Marron offered.  
  
"I don't need your charity. I'll land all my hits when your guard is down."  
  
"As the great Prince Vegeta once told me, Good luck."  
  
18's lip curled at his name, then she shot a blast at the younger blonde, her mind no longer registering the unconscious princes' existence.  
  
Marron lunged in for the punch as 18 flew towards her. Blocking, 18 kicked Marron in the side.  
  
*Damn, Trunks was right.* she groaned to herself.  
  
This brief break allowed 18 to get two good punches in on Marron but she didn't budged.  
  
"Was that supposed to hurt?" Marron retorted.  
  
18 growled and went to kick again. Marron blocked, and there was a loud crack as skin hit skin. The two stayed that way, shin meeting forearm, for a few moments as they decided what would occur next. Marron made the first move. Backing off, she studied up 18's position and what would be the best attack, but before deciding, 18 lunged. Marron, out of pure reflex, spun around and nailed 18 with a swift, hard kick to her side. Then Marron grabbed the androids head and forcefully threw it down till in made contact with her knee, while her other foot hit 18's stomach. 18 collapsed, spitting up blood. Marron backed off, panting.  
  
*This isn't going to be as easy as I thought* Marron told herself.  
  
The droid stood up, wiping the blood off her busted lip, rage blazing in her usually emotionless eyes.  
  
Seeing this Marron powered up with 18 following suit. 


	17. End to the Fighting

1 Chapter 17: End to the Fighting  
  
Trunks eye's fluttered open, just as the wind started to pick up. *Good, I haven't missed anything* he smiled. As he watched the 2 women, he noticed that 18 had a busted lip and Marron was gashed up pretty well. Suddenly the ground began to tremble. Trunk looked at the two females that were locked in a heated staring match. He was amazed at how powerful his girlfriend was. As far as he could tell, she was slightly stronger than Gohan was before the 2 androids killed him.  
  
As he sat watching, the wind began to kick up dust, which in turn formed a giant dust cloud that focused right around those 2.  
  
"Shit!!" he cursed when the debris blocked his vision. "Oh well, I can still used Marron's ki to help me watch the fight." Then that too disappeared.  
  
"Do you hate me?!" he screamed towards the sky.  
  
When he got no response of any sort he turned his attention back towards the cloud just in time to duck out of the way of an oncoming blast. "I'm glad they use those little blasts rather than those big ones. Knock on wood." He smirked as he tapped a piece of fallen branch beside him.  
  
*****  
  
They all watched intensely, as the smaller blonde was almost holding her own against the android.  
  
"She's a powerful fighter. I am glad that she is on our side." Krillin said, shaking his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe that she was his daughter with the woman she was striving to kill right now. "I've got to go help her!" He exclaimed as he began to fly down to the battlefield, but Tien got in his way. "Your in my way! Move, I have to go help Marron." He said looking up at his three-eyed friend.  
  
"Krillin, you will just end up in her way."  
  
The short man looked down at his feet. "But I feel like I need to be down there. 18 isn't her enemy. She's ours yet Marron is still down there risking her life while we all sit up here. I can't stand it."  
  
"I understand, but she can handle it. From what I have seen with her, although it is not much, I know that she will always have one more card up her sleeve. That's why I'm not worried about her."  
  
Krillin sighed. "I'll stay but if anything horrible happens to her I am going down there."  
  
The remaining fighters agreed that they would join him.  
  
"At least she is still fighting and hasn't given up. Although her body is ready to go, the fight in her isn't done yet." Dende said almost inaudibly. Bulma looked over at him. Although she never really fought a day in her life, she seemed to be the only one who heard the guardian say that. *That means that it fight is almost over and she isn't very likely to win* Bulma thought disappointedly.  
  
"Now I never said that, Bulma." Dende said as he looked at the scientist.  
  
"But that is what you are inferring."  
  
"Just watch. You'll be surprised at what you may see."  
  
******  
  
Marron grunted as she pulled herself off the ground. She almost didn't have the energy left to do this simple task. She was loosing blood from every wound on her body and every time she moved, her body screamed in pain. She had never felt this sort of pain when she fought before. * This means my body is ready to give in. But that will not happen. I won't give up because of all the lives she has taken.*  
  
She looked around. "Where the hell did you go this time?" Almost instinctively she turned and shot a blast, relying on her hearing to tell her if she hit the target. Nothing. A wasted shot. Not far off, she heard 18's breathing. Taking this opportunity she flew towards the noise and kicked. She smiled as her foot found its target spot.  
  
"It's not nice to attack when your opponents back is turned." 18 snickered.  
  
Using her hands, Marron found that she had hit a small boulder. Straining to hear any noise, Marron heard her mother walking away. The dust was beginning to get so think Marron was having a hard time breathing. But with no intent on letting her get away, she began to walk behind her. Every time 18 stopped, so did Marron. This game went on for several minutes, till one time Marron didn't stop.  
  
"What's wrong? Did you lose me?" 18 mocked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
18 ate dirt. Quickly Marron pinned her down against the hard Earth. Then she grabbed her mothers' hair and pulled back so that 18 could clearly hear every word she was about to say.  
  
"Don't worry mother. I'm going with you." Marron hoarsely whispered. 


	18. Sad Day on Earth

1 Chapter 18: Sad Day On Earth  
  
Krillin's eyes went wide as he jumped into the air, Tien, Videl and Yamcha, with Bulma hanging on for dear life, right behind him as they dove over the side of the Lookout.  
  
"Dende, let us get there in time." Videl whispered as she powered up and charged down towards the earth.  
  
*****  
  
Trunks gasped. *No!! She doesn't mean it. She couldn't do this. She can't be leaving me alone.* his mind screamed. "MARRON!!! NO!! DON'T DO THIS!!!"  
  
Suddenly the cloud of dust contracted then expanded violently as the sound of an explosion escaped from the realm inside.  
  
*She has to be alive. She said everything was going to be ok.* Trunks told himself, as he pushed himself up. Pain shot through his arm and leg as the painful realization of what happened to him clicked in his head again. *But she said that she was happy here. That she didn't want to leave.* Tears began to spill from his eyes. His angel was gone.  
  
*****  
  
Bulma watched from a distance as her son cried. It took all the control and energy she had to keep from crying with and for him. Taking in a deep breath, she ran to his side and hugged him.  
  
"Come on, let's get you home. She might be in there, somewhere. I'll send everyone to look once we know that you are going to be ok." Bulma told him as she wiped tears from his dust-covered face.  
  
Carefully, Tien picked him up and Yamcha carried Bulma home.  
  
As the sun began to set that night, all the warriors stood, waiting for the dust to die down. It was so thick they didn't know how the 2 had managed to fight in it. As the ball of light sank behind the horizon, so did the fighters hearts. But as the dark of night slide across the ground, something happened that hadn't happened for many weeks. It rained.  
  
With heavy hearts, they all flew back to Capsule Corp.  
  
*****  
  
Trunks watched out the window as the drops of water fell from the sky. He would say it was like the whole earth was crying with him or that Dende wept for the loss of the fighter but he couldn't say that. He didn't deny that they didn't feel the pain he did; just they didn't feel it to the same degree. None of them knew her like he did. He was in love with her. She had managed to take his warriors heart of stone, hold it in her tiny hand and make him feel true emotions again. And he knew that he had showed her how to love again. He threw his pillow over his head.  
  
"She can't be gone! She is out there somewhere. I know she is!" He screamed into his pillow.  
  
Tap tap tap…  
  
"What do you want?" Trunks called angrily at his closed door.  
  
"I have something for you."  
  
"I don't want it."  
  
"But it will help you get better so you can look for her."  
  
Trunks smiled. He knew that voice. "Come in Krillin."  
  
The door slowly opened.  
  
"You always were a good friend to me." Trunks smirked as the shorter man approached his bed.  
  
"It took me a long time to find this. Maybe I should start to grow these." He laughed as he held his hand out to the purple haired demi- sayian.  
  
Trunks opened his hand and watched as a single senzu bean fell into his hand. Popping the small object in his mouth he chewed it up and swallowed it quickly. Moments later Trunks was standing up, feeling stronger than ever.  
  
"Thanks bud." Trunks smiled, slapping Krillin on the back. "Now I am off to find Marron."  
  
Quickly he ran down the stairs, past the kitchen where everyone was sitting and out into the night.  
  
Once he got to the site where all the destruction had occurred, he was pleased to see that the rain had settled the dust, even if it did turn it into mud. Forming a ball of energy in his hand he began to search for any clues as to where Marron might be.  
  
3 hours later, he had hardly found anything worth his time and nothing that eased his heart. He had located one of 18's arms and 17's shoe and bandana. The only thing that even showed that Marron had fought in the battle was one piece of her shoulder strap that he found in the mud. Picking these few items up, he carried them back towards his home, broken- hearted.  
  
*****  
  
Bulma stayed up till her son got home. She knew that he wouldn't find anything that would help his heart. Near midnight, she heard the front door open and this squishing sound of a waterlogged pair of shoes walk though the foyer. Silently she got up and met her son halfway to the den.  
  
His face was red and she couldn't tell if it was from crying or from anger. He turned to look at her, his once lively and curious eyes, now deeply hollow and sad. "Why didn't I try to save her?" his voice came out in barely a whisper.  
  
"You did baby." She held his face so she could look him straight in the eyes. "But you know what she told me before she left. I told her to be careful and she just smiled and said that she would make sure you would be ok. Trunks, she wanted to make sure that you were ok. She wanted to protect you as much as you wanted to protect her." Bulma pushed a piece of her son's long hair behind his ear. "She wanted to make sure that we didn't lose you. You are our protector and she knew that if she didn't fight to make sure that you were ok, that she would never be able to regain her heart, her life, her soul." Bulma kissed his cheek after she let the words sink in for a few moments. "Now go upstairs and change out of these soaking clothes, take a hot shower and if you are hungry, come back down and I'll cook you something to eat."  
  
Trunks nodded silently then trudged up the stairs. He stood where the hallway forked, his room to the right or hers to the left. Sighing deeply, he turned and walked towards her room.  
  
Quietly he opened her door, as if she were lying on her bed and if he were to be to loud he would wake her up. His eyes ran across everything in her room. She had transformed this gingerbread room into her own, pictures and drawing were hung everywhere but the only thing he was looking for was the dimension breacher which was sitting quietly on the dresser. As he walked closer to it, he saw that there was a note next to it. Carefully picking it up, he read through her note, and then wiped away a tear. This couldn't be happening. 


	19. Breaking The News

1 Chapter 19: Breaking the News  
  
Then he called to his mother, who was at his side in seconds. Silently, he handed her the note and she read through Marron's perfect handwriting.  
  
  
  
Bulma, Trunks and the rest of the gang,  
  
If you found this, I am sorry. I gave it all I could and hopefully I defeated them. Trunks, please forgive me for leaving you. I do, and forever will, love you. Don't worry, I will be fine where ever I end up and I want you to go on with life the way it was before I came. Just do me one favor and tell my parents and friends back home what happened. Thank you for your hospitality and showing me that I can go on with life even if the one I thought loved me didn't. Thank you once again for everything.  
  
1.1 Marron  
  
p.s. Mindy, I am sorry for frightening you as much as I did.  
  
p.p.s. Incase you don't notice though, I am taking the pod we built from the blueprints.  
  
  
  
Bulma began to cry, her body shaking violently as each sob escaped her throat.  
  
"Trunks, I am so sorry. I didn't want you to feel the pain I felt when your father died. I didn't want you to feel this kind of pain." Trunks heard her say through the sobs.  
  
He hated to see his mother like this. "Oh mom, it's ok. Like she said, everything will be just fine. Sure my life will go on with a huge hole in my heart, but you always told me better love and hurt than never love at all."  
  
She put a shaky hand on his cheek. "Did you find anything?"  
  
"18's arm, 17's bandana, both of which are now out in the middle of the lake. And I found the shoulder strap to Marron's armor. I buried that out behind the big pecan tree. That was her favorite place to rest." He sighed. "I wish the dragonballs were still usable, but that damn Toyuto just had to wish for the balls to fall dormant for 15 years so we couldn't reverse his bringing the android back, didn't he. Dende I wish I could kill him for making that wish." He nearly roared. "We didn't even know where they were till they came and found me and Marron that night. I should have killed them then."  
  
Bulma smiled. "I am blessed to have such a wonderful son. You always put everyone else before yourself." She paused. "Come on though. We need to tell them what happened." She said, her voice full of dread as she turned her head to the small machine. She flipped open the lid and punched in the preset numbers.  
  
"Brrrrrrrrringggggggggggg…..brrrrrrrrrrrrringggggggggggg…hello?"  
  
When the picture cleared, they saw that they were talking to Bra.  
  
"Please go get the rest of the group." Trunks said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Oh…no…" Bra's voice quivered as she covered her mouth with one hand and ran out of sight of the small camera.  
  
3 minutes later, everyone was over there, waiting to hear what had happened.  
  
"Vegeta told us that Marron was going off to fight the android's." Chi Chi told the 2 as she glanced up from the towel she was twirling around in her hands.  
  
Trunks took a deep breath. "Well we have called to regretfully inform you that she died while fighting." He said as he fought to keep his voice from shaking.  
  
Krillin hugged 18 as she started blankly into the screen.  
  
"You LIE!!" she growled.  
  
"I wish he was." Trunks muttered as he looked down.  
  
Bulma watched everyone's reactions as the news set in. Most of them were crying and hugging each other. The other Trunks had much the same reaction 18 did before he buried his head in his hands then he got up and left without saying a word. Much to her surprise, Vegeta even looked a tad bit upset but when he noticed she was watching him, he 'hmphed' and quickly turned his head.  
  
Watching everyone else cry got Bulma to the verge.  
  
"I am sorry, but we have got to go. I want you to know that she wanted everyone to know that she loves you and I know she forgave Trunks months ago even though pride would never let her say it. We will try to keep in contact. Bye." Bulma said as she quickly turned off the breacher. Then she broke down and began to cry again.  
  
About 5 minutes later, the breacher came back to life, ringing its annoyingly happy ring. Trunks flipped the lid open.  
  
"Hey son. Tell your mother I am sorry she lost a friend." Trunks nodded as Bulma smiled. "And I am sorry you lost her too. She would have made a wonderful mate for you." Trunks blushed. Suddenly Bulma grabbed the screen.  
  
"I still love you." She whispered as she ran her fingers down the screen. A single tear trailed down her face.  
  
Vegeta smiled. "I or should I say he, will always love you too." And with that Vegeta closed the connection.  
  
Bulma smiled, her eyes beaming a kind of radiation Trunks hadn't seen in many years.  
  
"Come on, I'm going to go make you dinner." She announced as she walked out of the room. 


	20. A New Visitor

Chapter 20: A New Visitor?  
  
Once again, it was raining. Trunks never thought he would get tired of the rain because it hardly ever happened when he was growing up, but now he wished another drop of water would never fall from the sky again. It was 2 years ago, to the day, that he was sitting in this bed with all the hope in his heart that she was still alive. That night he had lost his one true love. She saved the world for him. He was getting all the credit, because nobody remembered the blonde with Mrs. Briefs all that many years ago. They didn't want to pester the press with all the annoying details so whenever Marron was brought back up, she had simply returned home. He watched as the rain pelted his window. Lightning lit up his darkened room, spreading shadows everywhere, which was soon followed by the loud crash of thunder. As he watched the clouds roll by, a fireball, soaring towards Earths surface, caught his eye. Quickly he jumped up and strapped on his sword, then ran downstairs. "I'll be back before too long!" he yelled into the seemingly empty house. A muffled 'ok' came as his reply as he ran out the front door. He jumped into the air and flew out towards where he had last seen the UFO. He took his time getting there, checking out everything that was going one below him. People were starting to live their lives almost normally. Kids were now allowed back outside to play in the rain and families had begun to tend to their gardens and such hobbies again. As he neared the area where the sphere landed, he saw smoke so he sped up a bit not wanting who ever it was to be burnt to a crisp before he found out who it was. When his feet touched ground, his heart skipped a beat. He found no fire, but he did find something much more significant to his heart. "The pod." he whispered 


	21. A New Hope

Chapter 21: A New Hope  
  
It was indeed the ship that they had built from Guyolo's original. It had two handprints on the left side of the hatch. Trunks laughed as he remembered when had happened. ***** Trunks handed her the buckets of green and blue paint. He didn't understand why she had insisted that she paint something on the side. If she was going to paint something to show honor for those who fell to the androids evil reign of terror, he wouldn't have minded. She said she was not sure what she would paint but it would be something to distinguish this ship from any and all others that would ever be made from these blueprints. He watched as she sketched in a notepad everything that she could possibly paint on this spacecraft. As he sat there watching her moan and groan and complain about how she would never think of something original enough, the urge became too much. Silently and swiftly, he tiptoed behind her. Hearing him approach, she jumped up and jokingly slid down into stance, but as she did so she knocked over one of the half open containers. Trying to pick it up before too much spilled out, she bent over only to lose her balance. Luckily she caught herself with one hand. "Oh look at the mess I have made." "Don't worry about it. That's what the bots are for." Trunks laughed. "But you have a couple of splatters on you leg." She looked down and shook her head back and forth. "I can make a mess out of everything can't I? I can't even manage to keep myself clean." She giggled as she put one hand on the pod to rub the paint off her leg. Quickly she jerked her head to her hand on the pod. Trunks couldn't help but laugh harder as his girlfriend pulled her hand back and sighed, letting her shoulders sink some. She had just left a green handprint beside the hatch. Smiling he leaned down and put some paint on his hand then placed his next to where her small hand had left its mark. His was huge compared to hers. "Good idea Marron. No one can copy our handprints." Trunks said as he turned to her. She smiled as she put a hand up to his face. "You are so sweet." She whispered. He ran his hand down her cheek. "I know." Then he started to laugh. Marron puckered her lips and squeezed her eyes shut. "Your hand was very cold Trunks." "Hey you did it to me too." Marron lifted up her other hand, still covering in green paint. "I did what?" Trunks' eye went wide. "Uh oh." He laughed. "Oh don't worry about it." She said as she quickly ran her hands through his hair. "Now we are even, don't ever dye your hair green." "Hey, it'll take me forever to get this stuff out of my hair." "Naw, just go wash it right now." Smirking, Trunks picked her up and ran out of the lab then the house. She had become quite used to these sudden outings. "Where are we going this time?" she asked as she kissed him lightly. "To go get this paint out of my hair." "Oh, okay..wait.why are you taking me with you?" "So we can get that paint off your face." "Trunks! Don't you dare get me wet!!" she shrieked. "I won't. I won't." She sighed in relief. "I'll get you soaked." He laughed as he let her fall into the lake below them. A few seconds later her head bobbed up out of the water and her teeth began to chatter so loud he could hear them from up in the air. ***** He sighed wishing he could go back to those days when he and her played so much. Then he remembered why he was here. He leaned over and pressed the button that opened the hatch. He stood back as it hissed to release the airtight grip created to keep the door flush with the rest of the ship for superior aerodynamic flight. The door slowly fell to the ground as Trunks climbed into the empty cockpit to look around. It smelled of that day's battle and there were a couple of bloodstains on the control panel and on the seat. This gave him a new found hope that she could still be out there. "Looking for something?" 


	22. Chatterbox

Chapter 22: Chatterbox  
  
Trunks 'thumped' his head on the ceiling of the pod while turning to see who addressed him. His eye found a green haired lady who had dark green eyes and her right arm in a makeshift sling. "Yes I am. I am looking for the person who came in this." "Your looking at her." She replied. "I found this baby at the landfill. A little tinkering was all it took for me to figure out how to run it. Amazing technology Capusle Corp. has." Trunks nodded as his heart sank yet again but he tried not to let his face show how his heart took the news. "Well, let's get you back to my place so we can get that arm of yours checked out." He said as he capsulated the pod and picked her up. "I can walk there. And how did you do that?" She inquired. "It is a 3 day walk home from here and my girlfriend made that machine." He said as he levitated into the air. Her face faltered before she let out a small shriek and threw her good arm around his neck, nearly choking him in the process. It took a few moments before she relaxed her grip on his throat. "You have a girlfriend and she lets you go around picking up and bringing girls back to your place anytime you feel like it?" "Whats your name?" Trunks asked, looking straight ahead and avoiding her question. "Morgan Nuelle. And thank you for your kindness. I don't think that too many people would take in a random wanderer who just happened to fall from the sky." "Well, the android's have changed people everywhere. By the way, my name is Trunks Briefs." He said as he set her down on the front lawn of the Capsule Corp. Building. She stood awestruck for a few minutes. Then her tongue came back to her. "Hey aren't you and your friends supposedly helping people rebuild their villages?" Trunks nodded as he held the door open for her to walk in. "Well, Amberstone 'bout 30 kilometers over that way is completely demolished. Every living person has buried their dead and moved on to a new village. No need to go rebuild over there. I was one of the luck-" *Dende, she never shuts up does she? This just what I need, another Mindy. Make my life a living hell.* "MOM!! I brought you someone to help!!" Trunks yelled into the house over Mindy, who continued to chatter away. "And when I was 20 I saw a man named Goku and another man named Vegeta fighting in a tournament. That was the first time in my entire life I had nothing to say. Do you ever get lost in here?" Trunks forced a smile as his mother finally appeared. "No, I don't. I am going back to bed." Trunks said as he left his mother with the annoying lady. ***** He couldn't sleep. Only one thought was in his head. He had failed. He had failed to keep his promise, just like the other Trunks did. He promised Marron she would always be safe and he promised her that they would live together forever. He cried, because he had failed in this one task. It had been 2 years and he still hadn't gotten over it. Morgan's voice echoed through every wall in his room as the 2 women walked up the staircase on the other side of his room. He held his breath, afraid that Morgan would hear him breath and come pester him. Silently he listened as his mother talked to her as they walked by his door. "And this will be your room for tonight. Tomorrow you arm will be all better and Trunks will take you into a near by town so you can get settled in." "Thank you Mrs. Briefs. You are a super-genius, creating those liquid medications that can heal a new fracture so fast." "Well, it has been needed around her quite a bit so I've been working on it for quite some time." Bulma bragged as she walked back by his door alone. "And Morgan." *No no no. Don't say it!* Trunks pleaded silently. "If you are hungry, come on down and I will fix you something to eat." "That would be wonderful. I haven't had a good hot meal in ages." Mindy said as she bounded past his door and down the stairs with his mother. Trunks sighed, glad his mother didn't tell her where his room was. He stared at the ceiling and slowly began to fall asleep. 


	23. The Truth

Chapter 23: The Truth  
  
His eyes flew open when he heard his door's latch snap and the hinges lightly creak. He sat up and looked at the door.  
  
"Good morning Trunks." Morgan smiled at him.  
  
He mumbled and looked at his clock. 10:42. *I never sleep in that late.*  
  
"Well, I am just here to get the answer to the question from yesterday and ask just one more."  
  
He cocked an eyebrow up.  
  
"Well you said that you have a girlfriend and I found her room, but she hasn't been there in ages. There is dust on her bed-stand and the only fingerprints in the room are too big to be hers and they are on a picture frame of you and her so I figure they are yours. She looks a lot like that Marron girl I saw your mother with on the news one day. You two looked very happy in the picture so why are you so sad?"  
  
Trunks sighed. He should be infuriated that she was snooping around in the house but he wasn't, but he didn't know why. "She is my girlfriend and she is never coming back."  
  
"But the news said she just moved back to Rossting. She could come back. Or why don't you go and meet her. From they way you speak, you 2 never broke up."  
  
He looked into Morgan's deep green eyes. "We never did. But she can't come back. We lied to the news. She died when she got rid of Juuachigou. I was knocked out of the battle early on. We didn't want them to make a big deal about it so we just told them she moved back. I miss her so much. I loved her with all my heart and now I won't see her again till I die." He looked down.  
  
"I had my hunches that you didn't actually kill the androids alone and it seemed odd to me that right after the 2 were killed she disappeared. But you make it seem like she is gone forever."  
  
"She is." He mumbled, shifting his weight in his bed as she sat at the end so she could face him.  
  
"No she isn't. She's still here. She lives in everyone's heart she has touched. In all of the families she helped and in your friends and family. Especially in you. Even if everyone else forgets, you will forever see her. But you know she could still be out there. Waiting for you to come and find her."  
  
Trunks shook his head. "No, we have looked in every nook and cranny on the entire earth. You came in the last thing we hadn't found. Our last clue to her existence."  
  
Morgan placed her hand over Trunk's and as he raised his eyes, she met them with her own. "You just aren't looking in the right places. Don't worry, you will find her when you let you heart lead the way." Then she stood up, smiled at him and left the room.  
  
*Trunks, where are your manners?*  
  
Scrambling out of bed he darted to the door and threw it open.  
  
"I forgot to."  
  
The hall way was empty save the light fragrance of her perfume still in the hallway.  
  
He didn't hear her go down the stairs. Quickly, he ran to her room, forgetting the fact that he was running around in only his boxer-pants. He opened the door and looked around. The bed didn't have a single crease in its starched sheets or comforter and there wasn't a fingerprint in the light layer of dust anyplace in the room. The only thing that proved she had been in the room was a card on the dresser. Carefully he picked it up, examining the cover. The photograph was of a cabin out in the woods on a moonlit night. He opened it up and read the cryptic note inside. 


	24. A Clue Shrouded By Mist

Chapter 24: A Clue That Is Shrouded By Mist  
  
She's waiting for you to come and find her. Hurry, there is not much time left.  
  
Morgan  
  
*Where could she be?* Trunks asked as his hands began to tremble. Swiftly, he ran down the stairs and showed his mother the card.  
  
"I don't know what to make of it." She said as she handed the card back to her son. "Maybe she knows something we don't."  
  
"Nah, you think so."  
  
"Trunks, you don't need to get smart with me.  
  
He sighed. "I am sorry mom."  
  
Bulma smiled at her son and pushed some of his bangs back and kissed his forehead. "It's ok angel. Now eat up, I made plenty of breakfast for you." She told him as she began to stack up his plates with food.  
  
"Mom, what time did Morgan leave?"  
  
"I don't know, 9:30 maybe. Why?"  
  
"Because, she was in my room at 10:45 talking to me."  
  
"Impossible. I would have heard her talking to you or open the door when she came back in here, or when she left the second time."  
  
"But what was really odd is when I got up to thank her, she disappeared. And I was thinking, there is no Ambertown."  
  
"Hmm.oh well Trunks. Don't let it bother you."  
  
"Plus, wasn't I supposed to bring her to Crowell and help her get a new start?"  
  
Bulma shrugged. "She said that she could make it on her own. Now, Krillin asked if you could go over to his place today and spar with him. I told him you would."  
  
"Ok. Well then I guess I will be on my way." He said as he stood up, put his dishes in the dishwasher and waked out the door.  
  
While he flew, 2 sentences in the letter haunted him. Then it hit him. The cabin on the cover. The android's had a cabin that they stayed in when they were first activated. And it was located in the middle of a forest. He paused in mid-flight.  
  
"Now where was that stupid cabin? Dad said it was northeast 35 miles from the bell-tower in Crowell.or was it from Bastian? Bastian doesn't have a tower so it must be Crowell. Yeah, it's Crowell because dad hated to see the Tab Com tower. He said it was a waste of space and glass." He argued with himself. Changing direction, he completely forgot the request of his long time friend and began searching for the cabin.  
  
*****  
  
He knew he was getting close by the way that the trees were beginning to thin out below him, although the tops were still too thick to see through. Spotting a clear spot below him, he dropped down and landed in the small clearing. He paused only moments to regain his bearings before continuing on his journey to find the long lost cabin. A few minutes later he found himself looking in the front door of the small yet comfortably sized cabin. As he walked around, he found a vase of flowers but they were wilting over. Looking everywhere for a clue, he found a folded piece of paper in the trashcan. Pulling it out and opening it up he was pleased at what he found.  
  
Sketched on the paper was a picture of her with an angel at her side. Without a doubt, he was the angel, sword included and his hair the length it was when she left. He smiled as he read her message below.  
  
I do and forever will love my angel, Trunks Briefs.  
  
This was the one spark to light the fire that he needed to get him searching once more. His instincts and Morgan were right, Marron was still alive.  
  
With his head held high, he walked out of the front door and back out into the forest.  
  
*Maybe a near-by town knows where she might be.* he thought as he began to search for the spot where he landed so he could fly to the nearest town.  
  
"Trunks, is that you?"  
  
Quickly he turned, swearing he heard Marron's voice behind him.  
  
As his eyes gazed over the vegetation, he saw nothing there.  
  
"I'm over here." again he turned towards her voice only to see swirling mists.  
  
"Where are you?" He yelled out into the empty forest.  
  
"Don't worry, everything will be just fine." the voice whispered.  
  
He knew it was her because those very words still rang clear in his head from the battle day. Swiftly he began to run towards where the voice last came.  
  
"Marron?" he called as he ran.  
  
Something reflected one of the small rays of sunlight that sliced its way through the treetops to shine on the forest floor. He stopped suddenly to see what it was but before he saw anything, every thing went blurry then black. 


	25. Dreams

Chapter 25: Dreams  
  
He walked into the clearing where the android's cabin stood and as he neared the house he heard a light song being sung around the corner.  
  
Softly, so not to frighten who ever it was, he walked around the corner only to have his eyes fall upon a woman tending to a flowerbed that somehow appeared there and was overflowing with brightly colored flowers, which filled the air with many exotic scents. The top of 2 elegant white wings peeking from behind her radiantly golden hair.  
  
She looked up, sensing she was no longer alone and smiled at him, then stood up and silently handed him a red rose she had just cut from her garden of many different types of flowers.  
  
He blushed slightly as she gently kissed his cheek then she waked past him. He turned to follow but all that was there was mist while in his hand laid the only flower around, for the once vibrant bed was now nothing more than weeds.  
  
*****  
  
"Sir, sir are you ok?"  
  
Trunks' eyes slowly opened as he quickly shaded his eyes from the light streaming in from the window.  
  
After letting his eyes adjust for a few moments, he found himself staring deep into a set of deep blue eyes, full of worry and despair. Surrounding these beautiful eyes were long lockes of golden hair.  
  
He rubbed his eyes. *Could this be true?*  
  
"Oh good, you finally woke up. We were beginning to get worried."  
  
His eyes wandered over to the blue-eyed lady who just joined the 2 in the room. As she made her way to the bed, Trunks couldn't help but notice how gracefully she moved, but something was missing. He sat silently for a while then it clicked. She didn't have any hair, or if she did it wasn't very much because she managed to keep every strand of it under the old baseball hat she wore.  
  
"I am fine." He smiled as he looked back at the blonde who was leaving the room, noticing for the first time it was only a child about 5 or 6. "Cute kid."  
  
"Yeah, Leah is one of the neighbor's children. She's the one that found you actually. She wouldn't leave your side until she knew you were going to be all right."  
  
Trunks listened as she talked her voice singing melodiously in his head.  
  
"By the way, my name is Maru." She said, holding out a dainty hand  
  
"I'm Trunks." He said, gently shaking it.  
  
"What were you doing all alone out there in the woods anyway? It is a dangerous place, even for a big guy like yourself." She asked.  
  
Trunks sighed. "Well, 2 years ago I lost someone very dear to me and until recently I thought that she was gone for good. But someone who came to visit me told me that she was indeed alive and waiting for me to come find her. Thank you for taking care of me. I am not quite sure why I fainted. It has never happened to me before."  
  
"Well, what was her name and I will let you know if she is or has been around here. Many people have been coming in and staying here for a short period of time. The latest one was a very talkative green-haired lady named Morgan. She wouldn't shut up about some guy she met looking for some girl from around here."  
  
Trunks' eyes lit up. "I am the guy Morgan was talking about. She crashed in my girlfriends' space ship. The girls name is Marron."  
  
The lady looked up and to her left. "Marron.that name sounds really familiar. Did she look just like Android 18?"  
  
Trunks' smile went from ear to ear. "That's her! That's her! Where is she?"  
  
"Well, last time I checked she didn't want to be around anyone but if you are the guy she told me about, I am sure that she would like to see you. Ok, if you take the road out in front of the house and follow it to the end of the village, it will turn into a mildly beaten path. Take that till it forks and go right. If you keep going you will eventually find a small house. It's a good days walk from here."  
  
The prince jumped up and hugged the lady as he thanked her a million times. Then he ran out of her small house and down the road to find his one true love.  
  
*****  
  
He found the house just as the sun was beginning to fall below the mountains. It was a small place, probably big enough to be considered a two- car garage in the older days.  
  
He walked up to the entrance and began to knock on the heavy oak door.  
  
When he got no answer, he walked around to see if there was another way in. To his delight he found a second door, yet to his dismay there was a not nailed at his eye level. His heart fell as he began to read what she left him. 


	26. Suprise!

Chapter 26: More Shocking News  
  
Dearest Trunks,  
  
I fear that you have given up on our love and I have convinced myself to also.  
  
I am sorry it had to work out this way but there is one thing left that I wanted to give you before you forgot me completely. Take this letter back to the lady who gave you the directions to find this place. She has something to give you. Hopefully she remembers what she did with it.  
  
I will forever love you  
  
Marron  
  
Down, but not dead yet, Trunks picked up he broken heart and began to fly back towards the village.  
  
*****  
  
It was near midnight when he finally made it back to Maru's house. Lightly he knocked on her door and listened as she scurried to answer it. He heard her pull back the lock and slowly open the door to let him in.  
  
Silently he handed her the letter and she began to read through it.  
  
"Oh dear. I am sorry it had to work out this way." She said sympathetically. "I forgot all about that thing or else I wouldn't have sent you out there."  
  
"So how long has she been gone?" he asked dryly.  
  
"I don't remember. It's been at least 3 months now that I think about it." Maru said, lightly tapping a finger on her chin  
  
He sighed as he slumped against the door.  
  
"Come on. Go back to the room you were in and in the morning I will give you what she left. You will need your sleep."  
  
Too worn out to argue, Trunks trudged back to the back room and plopped down on the bed, falling asleep almost instantly.  
  
*****  
  
The smell of bacon and eggs filled his room the next morning. His hunger made him rise from the bed and walk to the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning." Maru chirped. "I made you some breakfast."  
  
Trunks looked at the 3 eggs and 5 strips of bacon on the table. They were still steaming but it had been 24 hours since he last ate. *Oh well, some is better than none* he thought as he sat down at the table and thanked her before he started to slowly (by sayian terms) eat the small meal.  
  
When he was done, she took his plate and put it in the sink.  
  
"So I suppose that you would like to have what she left now huh?"  
  
Trunks nodded as she left the room to go retrieve it. When she reappeared she handed him a grayish capsule labeled 'open immediately'. Sighing with nothing else left to lose, he did so. Out of the smoke a TV screen began to take shape and a few seconds later Marron's face was on the screen.  
  
"Trunks, if you are seeing this you have much more faith in me than I do in myself. I am sorry but this time was not meant for me. Someday though, we might meet again and hopefully we both will be happy when we do. I am so sorry this didn't turn out better, like we had hoped it would. Hate me if you must but I will always love you. Before you leave though, turn and thank Maru for me." Then the android's daughters face faded from the screen.  
  
Trunks bit his lip to keep the tears inside him as he turned to Maru. His eyes went wide. She was standing in the Capsule Corp. armor. Shoulder strap broke and everything.  
  
"Where did you get that?"  
  
"I found it."  
  
"Where at?"  
  
She smiled. "I was wearing it silly." She laughed as Maru pulled of the hat to reveal her true identity.  
  
Giggling, she ran up to him and kissed him passionately, while he was still too shocked to react.  
  
Putting his hands on her shoulders, he pushed her back and looked at her. Tears welled up in his eyes.  
  
"Oh my Dende,.thank you." He whispered as he pulled Marron closer to him and kissed her yet again. "I have missed you so much." He said with their lips still touching.  
  
She smiled. "You have missed me? I lived all alone for 2 years." She teased. "Come on, I want to go home." She said as she jumped onto his back piggyback style.  
  
"Mr. Trunks!! Mr. Trunks!! You came back!!" Leah giggled as she ran towards the 2 adults.  
  
Trunks smiled at her and tossed her up in the air as if she were nothing more than a doll.  
  
"Mr. Trunks. I have something to tell you." The little girl smiled.  
  
"Yes, what is it Leah?" he asked the little blonde headed child.  
  
"Well, it is kind of a secret." She smiled as she cupped her hands around his ear and began to whisper into it. When she was done she pulled away and squirmed out of his grip, falling lightly to the ground.  
  
"Good bye Mr. Trunks. Good bye Miss Marron. Come back and visit me sometime." Leah called as she ran into her house and shut the door behind her.  
  
Trunks looked at Marron.  
  
"What? She really is the neighbors' kid. So what did she tell ya?"  
  
Trunks shook his head. "Nope. Can't tell you. It's a secret after all."  
  
"But that's not fair."  
  
Trunks smirked and lifted into the sky. "Everybody has really missed you. But I have one question for you. What was up with the whole Maru disguise and the note and the memo on the TV in the capsule?"  
  
"I wanted to see if you would still go through with everything even if you feared that I didn't love you anymore. I had 2 years to think of everything. I went back and saw you one day. That day I saw how much you still loved me even though you didn't know I still existed. Your mother was really nice about the whole thing. Unfortunately everyone had given up on me. But I love the fact that you didn't let my room change. The pictures were still up on the walls, my diary was still under the mattress, untouched might I add."  
  
Trunks thought back on everyone who had even come upstairs. His eyes went wide. "You were Morgan Nuelle too?"  
  
Marron smiled. "Ah the miracles of hair dye and contacts." She laughed as Capsule Corp came into view.  
  
"I have missed this place so much!" she squealed as he landed and she slid off his back.  
  
He picked her back up and kissed her again. "Stay right here. I want this to be a surprise for them too!" Trunks chuckled as he opened the door. "Mom! I am home!" Trunks called as he ran into the house.  
  
"Trunks Briefs!! Where have you been?! We have been searching everywhere for you?!" Bulma scolded as she ran into the front room with the rest of the gang behind her  
  
"Well, someone needed my help so I did but it went till late last night. They were very nice and they let me stay the night with them. They even gave me something to bring back for you all. Do you wanna see it??"  
  
Everyone nodded so Trunks stepped out of the door and stayed out there for a while.  
  
"Come on Trunks. I was in the middle of making lunch." Bulma told him, annoyance rising in her voice.  
  
"I'm trying mother." He called back to her.  
  
Slightly peeved, she walked out there then let out an ear-piercing squeal. Soon everyone joined them outside, tears again streaming down their faces.  
  
Only this time it was tears of joy. 


End file.
